Bouquet of Flowers
by Challiex98
Summary: *Rated T for swearing* Alicia Harrison was just a normal 15 year old girl, before of course she was plunged into the apocalypse. Now she has to try and survive with the help of her mother, Andrea and her Aunt Amy. *PREQUEL TO 'BUD OF THE ROSES'*
1. Carrie

**-Author's Note!-**

***Hello there newcomers! Technically I'm a newcomer myself as this is my first ever fanfiction, reviews are very much encouraged, good or bad feedback is taken into consideration! I've already written a few chapters of this, I want to see how it goes down with you all! Thank you and enjoy! :)***

* * *

Most stories start off with a teenage girl talking about her high school crush and how the world went to shit and ruined their life.

Yeah, well, I'm not one of those girls.

* * *

_'Aliciaaaa, look at him he's so beautiful!' My best friend, Carrie, mumbled slowly tugging on my sleeve._

_'I don't get why you like him so much?' I stole a quick glance at the boy, 'Yeah sure he's a pretty face but what if he's a total asshole?' I sighed, turning around to face a very confused Carrie._

_She grabbed me and looked directly into my eyes before scanning me up and down._

_'Are you insane? Carl Grimes is a god sent from heaven!' She pleaded before throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation._

_'I really don't get you,' She said, hands on her hips. Proper diva. 'You don't like boys, all you want to do all day is listen to that shitty rock music!'_

_'Car, You don't get it!' I was getting angry, who was she to decide what I'm supposed to like doing? 'I'd much rather listen to that 'shitty rock music' because I know that it won't get my heart broken! Like yours has been at least 3 times.'_

_'Whatever, Alicia.' She clicked her tongue and strutted off, pointingly sticking her hips out._

_'Could you be more obvious?' I whispered to myself, making my way to my locker._

_Number 47, of course my locker HAD to be on the bottom. Dodging people's feet and flailing arms, I made my way to the stupid locked blue box._

_I sifted through my bag, throwing in what I needed and dragged out what I didn't. I was slamming my locker shut when I heard a high pitched scream._

_'ALICIA!'_

_I was suddenly on high alert, that was Carrie's voice. _

_Throwing my bag to fuck knows where, I ran towards the panicked scream._

_Skidding around the corner, just in time to see a very ill boy taking a bite into Carrie's shoulder._

_'YOUSONOFABITCH!' I yelled, kicking the bastard out of the way, pulling Carrie to her feet and running like there was no tomorrow. _ **(Oh, the irony.)**

_'Allie, I'm scared.' Carrie said, tears rolling down her face at a heartbreaking speed._

_'I know, I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you leave.' I pressed my forehead to hers, my best friend._

_The girl that taught me how to kiss, what the bases were, how babies were made, ick._

_'Allie, you know what it means. We've been obsessed with zombie movies since the 5th grade.'_

_'Nononono! It's not true, you're gonna be fine, you'll be fine.'_

_I heard a loud moan and a slam as my teacher, Miss Carrow, pressed herself up against the door, her eyes set on me._

_'You gotta go.' Carrie pushed my forehead away from hers._

_Tears began to fall from my eyes, a rare occasion._

_I was waiting for someone to pop out and yell 'Gotcha!' But no, this was very, very real._

_I pressed my lips to hers and whispered, 'I love you Carrie, you're my sister.'_

_'I love you too, Alish. I'll see you up in heaven.' She winked, shoving me towards the window._

_With one last look back at Carrie, I climbed out the window, making sure to close it behind me, I didn't want Carrie to have any unexpected visitors._

_I sprinted back to my house, climbing the vines and throwing myself into my Mom's bedroom._

_I looked to my left, slowly picking up her baseball bat, I made a quick sweep of the room._

_'Alicia!' My mom gasped, pulling me into her arms._

_'Mom! Where's aunt Amy?' I clung to her_

_'She's packing some stuff together, you should do the same, maybe call Carrie and tell her to come with us?' She asked, Carrie was like a second daughter to her._

_'Carrie's bitten, Mom.' I looked down, shuffling my feet awkwardly._

_'Oh god. I'm sorry honey. We can mourn later, but now we have to go.' She pushed me towards my bedroom and I could have sworn I saw her cry for the first time in years._

_I threw a couple pairs of shorts, jeans and some t-shirts into my large backpack, before reaching down and throwing in a few bras and clean underwear._

_I collected up a few more essentials, my hairbrush, some hair bobbles, a furry jacket and a pair of gloves. Shoving the items into my bag, I saw a framed picture of Carrie and I at the summer carnival. I threw the picture in between my jacket and shirts so it wouldn't get smashed. _

_Throwing on a hoodie, I was almost ready to go. I dug through my drawer of junk, pulling out a few packets of batteries and some spare headphones, I threw them into the backpack too._

_Sitting on the edge of my bed, I realized this was the last time I would be in my room. I popped my headphones into my ears, pressing play on my mp3. I wasn't into those ipods, no sir! I was so thankful that my mp3 required batteries, otherwise my heart would have been crushed into a pulp._

_'ALICIA, TIME TO GO!' My mom yelled from downstairs._

_I took one last look at my room, kissing a picture of a soldier before I closed the door for the last time. The last time I would walk down these stairs. The last time I would walk these halls. _

_My mom was loading a gun that had been my dad's, her hands fumbling on the safety._

_Amy had a butcher's knife and I still had my baseball bat._

_We were ready to face the worst. Apparently._

* * *

**Woo! Sorry it's so short. I'm planning on doing short chapters so I can write more! Review and let me know any mistakes I made :) Bye!**


	2. Okay then

**So I haven't really given anyone the time to read the story... I got too excited and wanted to write the next chapter! I'll end up writing 3 or something... just watch! **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It's been a month since the outbreak, we have a camp and survivors.

There's Lori and Carl Grimes, the 'god sent from heaven' as Carrie called him.

T-Dog, Dale and Shane, they didn't really have a family, although Shane looked after Carl and Lori as if they were his own.

Carol, Ed and Sophia sleep in a tent near the woods, Ed's a serious bastard, he hits his wife, Carol and even Sophia! His own daughter, I hope a walker comes and fucks up his face.

Daryl and Merle, the redneck brothers. They sleep further into the woods, probably to avoid the rest of us. They go hunting and bring us food, the younger one, Daryl, is nicer when Merle's not around, but either way he's still an asshole.

Amy, Mom and I sleep in the RV with Dale, who would sleep on the main room floor with Mom while Amy and I would share the bed.

I stepped outside onto the hard soil, raising my hand up to block out the harsh sunlight.

'Hey Alicia, you seen Carl?' She asked me, using her hand to cover the sun also.

'No sorry I haven't!' I smiled at her. _'Stupid bitch I just woke the fuck up!'_

'Alright, I'll go ask Dale, thanks.' She wandered off into the woods, Shane following behind her slightly.

Ick. I knew they were getting it on.

I pulled my dirty long blonde hair up into a ponytail, combing my hair with my fingers.

'Morning Alice.' My mom said, wrapping an arm around me.

'Morning mom,' I yawned, wrapping my arm around her waist, 'You sleep okay?'

'That floor kills my spine.' She grumbled, pulling away from me to cook up some breakfast.

'I told you, take the bed with Amy, I can fit on the couch!'

'No you can't, hun, its too small for even you to sleep on, I'll be fine. Damn I wish we had more beds.'

'Quit being a bitch and stop whining.'

My mom laughed at my potty mouth, she'd tried to get me to stop but in the middle of an apocalypse it didn't seem very important.

'If we were back home, I'd tell you to put a quarter in the swear jar.'

'Oh yeah? The one that says, 'kiss my ass' on it? Hmm very effective!' I laughed with my mom. It had been a while since we properly laughed.

Mom had gone to wake up Amy, so I was alone by the fire. I enjoyed the peacefulness

'Oh hey Alicia,' I turned around to see Carl. He was in my year at school, he was popular, whereas I was not. Keeping to myself is what I do best!

'Morning!' I chirped, rolling my eyes after I turned back around.

He sat next to me. I didn't hate him, he's just there, not talking much, nothing to put to his name.

'Hey Carl?' I asked, glancing at him before looking into the flames of the fire.

'Yeah?' He replied, poking at the fire with a loose twig.

'Did you ever notice Carrie? My best friend?' I looked at him, pleading for an answer that would make this guilt go away. I survived, she didn't and now I was here with her crush!

'Yeah, I noticed you two a lot, you hung around the front of the school with a boy.'

'You mean Sam? Yeah my other best friend, he was ill that day, I did text him that morning but maybe he's a walker too.' I mumbled through my chapped lips.

'Oh he was a friend? I thought he was her boyfriend.'

'Nah, Carrie had a major crush on you.'

I could tell from the pink strip across his nose, he was blushing.

'Oh, well she was very pretty, I liked talking to her in English.'

_There ya go darling! He called you cute, be happy!_

I bet if she heard me, she'd be dancing and telling me to go for it because she can't.

Pfft, she wishes.

'Wanna play with Sophia and I?' He asked, throwing the twig into the fire and turning to face me.

'No thanks, I wanna be useful around here, I can't imagine playing anymore.' Believe it or not, I used to be fun.

'She's younger than us, we could at least help her get her mind off of all the damn walkers around here.'

Something rustled and I wasted no time, pulling out my handgun.

Carl looked at the gun and gasped.

'You're allowed one?' He all but shrieked.

'Alright calm down Carly, you sound like a girl.'

'I'm not allowed one! Does your mom know you have it?'

'Of course she does, she gave it to me, demanding I kept it on me at all times, but to be honest, I prefer smashing them in the head with a big knife. It's more satisfying!'

Carl laughed at that, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

That night Carl and I stayed up, we sat around the campfire ignoring the fact that we were in a world full of flesh eating zombies.

It was amazing how close we were after spending a few hours together.

Carl sat on a log next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder for a while before realizing what I was doing, scooting along the log to the other side.

'You okay?' He looked slightly hurt.

'Yep,' I smiled at him, 'I'm fine.'

* * *

I yawned, turning to crack my neck.

I pulled myself out of bed. Wait. Bed?

I shrugged, Carl probably brought me in after I fell asleep. I so needed a shower, or a bath. Dragging some clothes out of my bag, I all but ran to Amy.

'AMYAMYAMYAMYAMY' I shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot.

'Woah, whats's up?' She giggled, holding my shoulders so I would stop jumping.

'I need a wash! Can we go to the lake?' I tilted my head and put on the puppy dog face.

'Sure, sure! I had one yesterday so I can watch over you.' She smiled, putting her arm over my shoulder.

* * *

'Cannonball!' I whispered, trying not to attract attention, but failing miserably as my cannonball made a large splash.

'Aw shit!' I cursed

'Shut up and wash your damn self!' Amy demanded, keeping a look out for any peeping toms.

'Yeah yeah.' I pulled my bobble off, throwing it to the side. I scrubbed and scrubbed at the dirt in my hair, squeezing the shampoo onto my red scalp.

After about a half hour of blissfully scrubbing myself raw, I pulled my clean clothes on.

'Squeaky clean!' I grinned, hugging Amy.

'Thank youu!'

'Eugh, you need to brush your teeth. Carl wouldn't want to kiss you like that!' She winked and ran back to the camp, knowing I would be chasing her.

* * *

After throwing my dirty clothes into the wash pile, I returned to the RV and started scrubbing at my teeth with my toothbrush, we were short on toothpaste so I used a very small amount, just enough to freshen up my breath!

As soon as my hair was dry, I looked remotely normal again, my golden blonde hair was no longer dirty and it flowed down to below my chest, I looked more tan after spending so much time outdoors in the summer time! Not to mention, I was getting more and more curvy each day! My ass was more round and much to my dismay, my bras were getting tighter. I was happy with my 34 C cup.

I frowned, tugging my brush through my hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. At least my hair looked more healthy.

'HEYY ALICIAA!' Glenn yelled, grinning. Oh no, he was running.

Before I knew it, I was over his shoulder, slapping at his back, demanding I was put down.

'Oh shut up,' he laughed, putting me down on the log.

'Vateva.' I said with a fake Russian accent.

'That was terrible.' he stated, looking at me with a blank face before breaking into a grin.

_I know he's too old for me, but that's a guy I'd have my eye on. Mmhmm._

'You look nice today, Lish.' He patted my head before walking off to watch Dale strip a red car.

_How long have I been asleep? That car wasn't there, Glenn was gone and now there's a new guy walking around. _

'Hey new guy!' I called over to the stranger.

'What's up?' He called, his arm around Lori's waist. _Slut._

'Quick question, uhm, who the fuck are you?' I grinned, hands on my hips. Stealing Carrie's move.

'Carl's dad, little girl, who are you?' he asked, clearly amused by my skit.

'Ahaha!' I laughed, dropping the pose immediately, 'Nice to meet ya!'

'And you.' He smiled, turning his head back to talk to his, I suppose, wife.

Poor Shane, I looked around for him, but he wasn't to be seen. Anywhere.

* * *

_Where the hell is Merle?  
_Suddenly, out of no where, I heard a scream. Sophia!

I ran to her, pulling my knife out as I went.

I arrived just in time to see Dale cut of a walker's head.

'Oh great, lunch.' I said, sarcastically, looking at the munched deer.

'Stupid-' A grumpy redneck approached from the wood.

'Oh hey guys! Daryl's here.' I smirked at him.

'Don't start on me, you bitch.' He growled, 'I chased this son of a bitch for miles and now its all gnawed on by this proxy bastard.'

'Erm alright then,' I opened my mouth again to speak but I noticed the walker head snapping its teeth, 'Oh for god's sake.' I sauntered over to the walker, jabbing my knife in his forehead.

'Gotta be the head.' I stormed off, not particularly angry, just being a drama queen, 'Don't you people know anything?'

* * *

After Daryl threw his tantrum about Merle being handcuffed to a roof, I yawned, time for a nap!

I tottered into the RV, sleepy sleep, good feet taking me to bed.

I patted the door before closing it and lying on the springy mattress.

I smacked my lips a few times before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

'ANDREA!' Amy yelled, startling me out of my nap. I bolted out, grabbing my gun, cocking it and shooting the walker standing in the RV doorway.

Jumping over a figure I didn't recognize, I helped shoot down the rest of the walkers before turning to see Amy, covered in blood, a mixture of hers and the walkers.

She had a large bite on her arm, my mom was sat right by her, tears streaming down her face.

I gasped out short breaths, the heavy gun dropped from my numb fingers. I felt strong arms around my waist as I fell to the ground, tears erupting from my eyes like a stream.

'Don't look, don't look.' It was Carl, he turned my head so it fit into the crook of his neck.

How long I cried for? I couldn't tell you, but I'm sure Carl's shirt, soaked in my tears, could.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I repeated, my eyes red from crying. Someone had tried to take me away from Carl and I started crying again causing Carl to hug me tighter.

I heard some wheezing coming from Amy's direction before a loud gunshot and a thump.

Tighter, tighter, tighter, I felt as if the world was closing in around me, blackness, that's all I saw.

'Alicia!'

* * *

**Hellooooo there!**

**I know I kinda rushed this part of the story but I really hated the camp, there was practically nothing to do, so I promise I'll start taking more time on the storyline. I didn't put in Morales family and Jim, I know! I just want to change parts of the walking dead so I won't be watching every single episode, writing down every line. **

**Alrighty guys, until next time!**


	3. Carl

**Okay 3rd story in one night... Don't expect a chapter every day but when I do it'll probably be in bulk so about 2/3 chapters everytime I update! Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

Amy.

'Alicia, honey do you want something to eat?'

Amy.

'Honey did you hear me?'

Amy. Amy! AMY!

'Alicia!'

My eyes snap to the woman in front of me, Carol.

She took my hand, guiding me through the woods and down to the lake.

I sat on a rock because I was told to sit on the rock.

I let her clean my face because I was told to let her clean my face.

I let her scrub because I was told to.

I let her wash my arms and neck because I was told to.

She was telling me to do things and my brain did them.

* * *

'How is she?' A familiar voice asked, worried.

'She'll be fine, Carl, just in shock, that's all.'

Shock. I'm in shock. Carol says so, Carol says I'm in shock.

'Alicia can you hear me?' Carl asked, sitting next to me on the RV bed.

I kept staring at the wall opposite me.

'We're leaving now, do you want me to ride with you?'

...

'Alicia answer me!' He pleaded.

My head snapped to face his and my heart melted.

Carl, he had tears coating his cheeks.

'Don't cry.' I said, my voice robotic.

That only made it worse, he started rambling on about how he thought I was mad at him.

'I was so worried, I wanted to help, I wanted to make you feel better!'

'I'm not your responsibility! Get out and leave me alone!'

'Sure, I'll just get him Rick!' Carol yelled out the RV.

'Carl, your dad wants you!' She said cheerfully, I bet she had just seen Daryl.

* * *

I rubbed my arm where the needle punctured the skin. Carl took his like a man.

We were at the CDC, Rick had screamed and pounded at the door until the door finally swung open.

Submit to a blood test he said.

Blood test.

Blood.

Needles.

I hate needles.

I had near passed out on the spot when he even mentioned such a thing!

But I did it, I got it over with, with a little bit of my dignity left over.

'Mom?' I asked her, she was sitting on a bed in 'our' room.

'Yeah.' She answered.

'Are we safe here?'

'Suppose so.'

* * *

I made my way to the rec room. Carl was already there, sitting on a couch, fumbling with his hands.

'Boo.' I said sarcastically from the doorway.

'Hi.' He muttered sadly. Twiddling his thumbs slowly.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Look if you don't tell me, I can't-'

'KIDS DINNER!' I heard Rick yell.

I sighed, pulling him out towards where the adults were gathering.

* * *

**-Alicia's POV-**

I laughed as Carl took a sip of some wine.

'Eww!' He make a sicky face.

'Wanna try some?' Andrea asked me.

'No thanks mom.' I smiled at her, continuing to eat my dinner.

I hadn't eaten very much since... since Amy.

Everyone laughed around the table, we were happier than we had been in a very long time. We had hope again.

'I don't believe we've properly thanked our host! Rich announced and we all erupted into cheers.

But of course, Shane had to ruin it, asking what happened to everyone one.

I zoned out of it. I didn't want to hear the 'grownup talk' as Carl and I called it.

'Alright kids, time for bed.'

I pulled Carl to his feet, he went to the rec room to sleep, Sophia was joining him.

I wasn't.

Carl's not my friend. Nor is Sophia.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Next few chapters might be out tomorrow, might out next week! Keep posted! Love you all! 3**


	4. CDC

**So this is chapter 4... I'm not sure when I'm putting the next one out, I've written it but I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Hmm, we'll see.**

* * *

We had stopped a little off the road, the air was fresh, clean, despite the large numbers of cars and dead bodies laying around.

Carl was in another vehicle, thank god, I can't deal with him today.

'Honey, we're getting out now, we're going to look through the cars and get some fuel from them.' My mom said, smiling.

I sat in the RV for a little while, just looking out the window and thinking.

* * *

_I had woken to loud voices in the 'big room'._

_I heard Jenner command 'Give me playback of TS-19', I guess he was talking to a computer like Vi._

_'Woah! Is that a brain?' Carl exclaimed, I could imagine his blue eyes wide with excitement._

_'An extraordinary one,' Jenner simply replied._

_I walked through to the room, rubbing my eyes gently._

_'What's going on?' I asked, using my hand to stifle my yawn._

_'What are those lights?' Shane asked, completely ignoring me._

_'It's a persons life, experiences, memories. It's everything.'_

_Somewhere in all that organic wiring, in all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique, and human._

'You don't make sense? Ever?' Daryl asked, he sounded normal, not gruff like he usually was.

'Those are synapses,' Jenner explained, 'Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth... to the moment of death.'He looked sad, crushed. Heartbroken.

'Death..?' Rick echoed, 'That's what this is? A vigil?'

'This person died?' Andrea whispered, stepping closer to the screen, scanning it intensly.

'Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten, infected.. and volunteered to have us record the process.'

I watched, interested by the whole show, the shocks on their faces, and the pretty, dancing lights, as they slowly dulled as Jenner commanded the computer to scan to the first event.

'SCANNING FORWARD...' The screen read, the loading bar filling up almost immediately, I wish the computers at my school had been that fast.

Black pixels started to fill up the brain, winding into it like a tree and roots.

'What is that!' Glenn asked, staring up at the screen in complete awe.

'It invades the brain like meningitis,' Jenner explained, 'The brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs.'

As if on cue, the tree spreads until its all over the brain, making it completely black. The last of the lights fizzled out like a burst lightbulb. The person is thrashing wildly, they started slowing until Test Subject 19 doesn't move anymore.

'Then death,' Jenner said quietly, I could hear the distress in his voice, 'Everything you were or will ever be... gone.'

I closed my eyes, don't think about her, don't think about Amy.

Fuck.

'Is this what happened to Jim?' Sophia asked, her sweet voice breaking the silence almost immediately.

'Yes.' Carol seemed cold, but she had a painful smile on her face, reassuring Sophia.

I started crying when I saw my mom burst into tears.

I heard Lori explain about Amy and the events that happened two days ago.

'Scan to the second event.' Jenner commanded and of course, the computer obeyed.

'The ressurection times vary wildly,' he explained, the brain was still completely black, 'We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes, the longest we heard of was eight hours.'

I saw him gulp before continuing, 'In the case of this patient, it was two hours... one minute... seven seconds.'

He acted as if he never left them, he was there the whole time, watching over them.

Red fireworks started appearing inside the black brain, slowly painting the brain dark red. When it stopped, there was only a small branch of black.

'It restarts the brain?' Lori asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving.'

And of course stopping by at the closest fast food, taking a chunk out of their arm.

'But... they're not alive?' Rick stated, wanting to hear something that assured him.

'You tell me.' Jenner waved to the screen, receiving a head shake from Rick in return.  
'Dark, Lifeless, Dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part - that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell, driven by mindless instinct.'

Then the subject started snapping their teeth, like a wild animal... or a walker. Something moved onto the upper screen, a flash of light and the brain has a large diagonal line through it, and the subject stops moving.

I didn't listen to the rest, I let myself fall into a state of mourning, tears dripping from my eyes like raindrops.

It wasn't until everyone left to return to their rooms, that the lights went out. I pushed myself up against the monitor, wiping at my eyes with my sleeve.

Jenner discussed the sudden shut down, completely calm. 'Zone 5 is shutting itself down.'

I ignored Daryl's hissy fit, he can deal with it for fucks sake.

The rest went by in a blur, Jenner explaining the thing, I didn't even blink as he told us in 30 minutes the building would set the air on fire. Telling my mom that it was the french that held out the longest, everyone running around screaming like children until Jenner let them out of their cell.

My mom came and sat next to me, stroking my hair with her, telling me over and over that she loved me.

'Andrea!' Dale exclaimed, seeing her still sitting there with me in her arms. 'We're getting out of here! Let's go!'

'No Dale, we're staying, I don't want my baby or I to end up like Amy.'

But of course, 5 minutes later we were driving down the highway to safety. Wherever that was anymore.

* * *

_'You wanted to stay, didn't you?' Carl had asked me later when everyone went to stretch their legs._

_'Yes.' I murmured, 'I don't want to live in a world with a big clock ticking above me, counting down until I die.'_

_'You would have left me?' He hissed, furiously._

_'Yes. I don't even know you Carl!'  
_

_'Yes you do! We went to school together, we-'  
_

_'Shut up Carl. You're being a baby.'_

_'Whatever, Alicia.' He spat, slamming the RV door as he left._

* * *

**Sorry about the flash back, I had already started the next chapter when I actually hadn't finished thed CDC, Jenner story. Whenever I read fanfiction, I usually skip the CDC part, it bores me, so I snipped at it for those who will read it :)**

**-Ciao**


	5. Sophia

**Eek! I saw my first review yesterday, Thank you Kansas! **

**I got so happy, I decided to upload this early :)**

**I don't think I'll be posting over the weekend, but I may write one that I can upload for you guys!**

**Alrighty, enjoy and review**

* * *

I hauled myself out of the RV.

Fresh air, the stillness of the wind, the quiet whispers of the group and Carl's evil glare.

I smiled weakly at him, raising a hand to wave at him.

'Hey baby,' My mom called, waving me over to her.

'Hmm, see a car you wanna invade?' I chuckled softly, we hadn't been the same since we were unfairly dragged from the CDC.

My mom and I started sifting through the clothes. It seems there was a girl around my age in this car, she had lots of clothes that I could wear.

We spent about half an hour in silence, rummaging through other people's belongings before my mom got upset and went back into the RV.

Not long after that, Rick came running.

'Horde!' He hissed, 'Get under the cars!'

I listened, throwing myself under the nearest car, I had a partner, Carl.

Fabulous.

From far away, I saw T-Dog crouch down next to a car, ripping a large cut in his arm, dripping the blood onto the ground.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed, the walkers dragging their feet along the ground.

When we thought it had stopped, Sophia was shuffling out of her hiding spot.

Little did she know there were two stragglers just behind. She cried out, running into the woods away from the walkers, Rick chasing after her.

'Lori, those two walkers are after my baby!' Carol cried, her tears dripping down endlessly.

I rolled from under the car, pulling out my gun in case any stragglers came after me.

'Mom?' I hissed, 'Mom!' Quickly remembering that she was in the RV.

Sprinting down to the RV, ignoring the fact that Shane tried to grab me, I burst through the door.

'Mom?' I asked, seeing her face splattered with what I hoped was walker blood.

I checked her for bites or scratches and she was fine. She was crying too.

'It's okay mom its okay.' I hugged her to me as tight as I could, 'You'll be okay.'

'We should have stayed at the CDC.' She stated, her eyes turning red from crying so much.

She was right. We should have stayed.

* * *

'They're back!' Glenn called, everyone rushing over to Rick and Daryl.

'You didn't find her?' Carol asked, her voice cracking.

'We'll look for her first light, Daryl knows these woods better than anyone.' Rick stated, trying to reassure her.

'You can't leave my daughter out there on her own! She's 12!'

'I know this is hard, but I'm asking you to stay calm.'

'Is that blood?' Carol pointed to Daryl's trousers, her face screwed up in worry.

'We took down a walker, it was no where near Sophia, cut the bastard open to make sure.' Daryl told her.

Carol sat down on a metal road-guard.

'How could you just leave her out there to begin with.' Carol spat at Rick, her eyes cold, 'How could you just leave her!'

'Two walkers were on us, I had to draw them off, I had no other choice.' Rick explained.

'How is she supposed to find her way back on her own!' Carol pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears, 'She's just a child. She's just a child.'

'It was my only option, the only choice I could make.'

'I'm sure nobody doubts that.' Shane stated, whether he was serious or not, I never knew.

'My little girl got left in the woods.' Carol sobbed.

I'd had enough, I hugged Carol, rubbing her back before smiling reassuringly at Rick.

* * *

Rick was unrolling a selection of knives that Carl had found the day before.

'Everybody takes a weapon.' Rick stated, no emotion on his face.

'These aren't the weapons we need, what about the guns?' My mom said. Shane had given all the guns to Dale, even mine.

'We've been over that. Dale, Rick and I are carrying them. Can't have people popping out rounds every time a tree rustles.'

'That's rubbish, so you think you're better than us, you get to carry guns?' I glared at him. I wanted my gun, my grandfather had given it to my mom and she gave it to me.

'Say someone fires it at the wrong moment and a herd happens to be passing by. Then its gameover for all of us.' Shane said, coolly, 'So you need to get over it.'

Daryl explained the game plan, I stared at my knife. Ugh, I wish I had my gun.

'Stay quiet, stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other.' Rick said before turning to Dale, 'Keep on those repairs, we gotta get this RV ready to move.'

'I don't wanna stay here a minute longer than we have to.' Dale stood up, looking him in the eye, 'Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back.'

'Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone.' Rick nodded to Carl.

'I'm coming with you.' Carl protested, as Rick sighed, 'You need people with you to cover as much ground as possible.'

Rick looked to Lori.

'Your call, I can't always be the bad guy.' Lori swung her knife by her side, looking at Rick mildly amused.

'Well he has all you to look after him, I say he's in good hands.' Dale said seriously, looking to Rick for his answer.

'Okay, okay.' Rick gave in, 'But always within our sight, no exceptions.'

Dale winked at Carl, grinning before they left.

'Andrea I'm begging you, don't put me in this position.' Dale said as my mom approached him.

'I'm not going out there without my gun.' And damn straight! Her gun, her decision. 'I'll even say please.' She added.

'I'm doing this for you.'

'No Dale you're doing this for you.' She wouldn't let him finish. 'You need to stop. Oh what do you thinks gonna happen, I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?'

'I know you're angry at me.' I saw Rick looking over at the heated discussion. 'That much is clear, but if I hadn't done what I did. You'd be dead now.'

'Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay.'

'You chose suicide!'

'So what's it to you, you barely know me?' She demanded, I could see she was getting furious with the man.

'I know Amy's death devastated you-'

'Keep her out of this.' My mom said coldly, 'This is not about Amy, this is about us and if I decided I have nothing else to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise. Don't force my hand like that.'

I took a breath, mom was ranting.

'I saved your life.' Dale was clearly confused and not understanding the point.

'No Dale, I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect?' She exclaimed, 'I have some kind of epiphany?'

'Maybe just a little gratitude?' Dale asked sheepishly.

Oh dear Dale...

'Gratitude?' My mom asked, 'I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me Dale.'

'But-'

'But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare that we live in everyday. I wasn't hurting anyone else.' She took a breath before continuing, 'You took my choice away Dale and you expect, gratitude?'

Everyone looked at the discussion, as if understanding her point. Our point. I want out of this hellhole.

'I don't know what to say.' Dale said, not phased by my mom's speech at all.

'I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife, and I'm sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say.' She gave one last dirty look at him before walking away with the rest of the group.

* * *

I sat on top of the RV while Dale worked.

'I can't protect you much without my gun.' I sighed, looking at my knife.

'I'm not asking you to, I can look after myself. Just keep an eye out.'

'Why did you do it Dale?' I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the RV, 'Why did you take her choice away? HER choice. Not yours.'

'Not you too.' Dale sighed, throwing an oily rag onto Merle's bike.

'Not me too? You dragged my mom away and I had no choice to stay! What kind of childhood is this? Running away from freaks that want to kill me, freaks that used to have families, friends and a normal life?' I demanded, 'This was OUR choice. Not yours. So don't be so selfish next time you think you're saving someone's life.'

And with that, I jumped off the RV and continued raiding the cars.

T-Dog looked at Dale sympathetically, before,

'Ain't you supposed to be fixing that radiator? When they come back with Sophia, Rick wants to move on right away.'

'I had it fixed yesterday.' Dale explained.

'What?' T-Dog looked confused, 'What was all that rubbing and sanding for, was that just bullshit. Sorry for my language.' He added, looking at me.

I waved him off laughing softly to myself.

'That's one word, another would be pantomime, its for show. No one else needs to know that.'

'Pantomime.' T-Dog and I exchanged a glance before I returned to raiding.

'If the others know we're mobile, they'll want to mobilize and move on.'

'So you don't think they're gonna find Sophia?' T-Dog asked, shocked, 'That it?'

'I'm just guarding against the worst.'

I suppose Dale had some point. I grabbed up a few t-shirts, shoved them into my backpack and threw it in the RV.

'I'm taking a nap, I'm beat.' I yawned, going to sleep in the RV until the others came back with Sophia.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**I'm now actually watching each episode and writing other parts in and snipping the long ones! Anyways..**

**-Ciaoo**


	6. The Greene Farm

**Not much to say this time, I started this story like 3/4 days ago? I'm pretty proud of myself considering I'm in the most important year of highschool...**

**Anyways, read and review! :)**

* * *

I heard Dale working away with his tools, the turning sound of a wrench. I always loved that sound when I was younger, but now I always think that somethings broken and has to be fixed. Sometimes it can't be. It's a lost cause. I look too deep in bad situations.

'We're gonna have quite a collection of spare parts, I tell you.' I heard Dale say to T-Dog.

'I just thought they'd be back by now.' He replied.

They weren't back? I had napped for 3/4 hours easy.

'Its still light, let's not worry just yet.'

I suppose, I was getting ready to have another nap when Dale asked T-Dog how he was feeling.

I heard nothing else, I saw T-Dog rip up his arm, he had a bandage and duct tape holding it together.

I shouldn't worry too much. Everything was going to be finee... I think.

* * *

I was awoken by Carol saying,

'I can't do it, I won't just leave.'

We're leaving?

I stood, grabbing my knife and heading out the RV door.

'Carol, the group has split. We're scattered, weak.' I heard Dale say.

'What if she comes back and we're not here?' She protested before adding, 'It could happen.'

She was right, what if Sophia came back and we were gone. She would be so scared.

'If Sophia found her way back and we were gone. That would be awful.' My mom said, looking to me as she saw me approaching.

In the end we decided to leave a big sign and supplies for Sophia. Daryl, Dale, Carol and my mom were staying. Glenn, T-Dog and I were heading to some farm.

Everyone was avoiding telling me what was happening, I felt so helpless.

'Why do I always have to go' Glenn whined.

'We need to get T-Dog there! Its not an option, I'm 15, I can't drive and he's ripped his arm up, so shut your mouth and lets get going!' I demanded, grabbing my backpack and heading to Carol's Cherokee. I added, 'Shotgun!' Before climbing into the passenger seat and settling down for a long journey.

* * *

It a long journey after all, it was about a 2 hour drive to the Greene Farm. I read it on the mailbox. Also Glenn drives slow.

We arrived at the front door, Glenn and T-Dog were looking at something on the steps. I looked down and saw blood.

'Please tell me its a walker's, please tell me its a walker's...' I repeated over and over, trying to convince myself.

'So do we ring the bell or...' Glenn asked, sheepishly.

'Well it looks like people live here.' I answered, walking up to the door slowly.

'Aren't we passed this already?' T-Dog asked, walking up to the door.

'Did you close the gate up when you drove in?' A woman asked, she was sitting on a rocking chair, hugging her legs to her chest.

'Uhh, yes we closed it. Did the latch and everything.' Glenn explained awkwardly, looking at the woman with goo goo eyes.

I giggled and they all looked at me.

'Sorry.' I said, trying to retain my laughter.

'Well nice to see you again,' Glenn started, 'We, uh, met before, briefly.'

Aww, he's cute when he's nervous. I giggled again.

'We came to help, anything we can do.' T-Dog grunted in pain, he looked dead on his feet.

The woman looked at his arm suspiciously.

'It's not a bite.' I reassured her, turning her attention to me. 'He cut himself pretty bad. Clumsy old fool.' I joked, shoving his shoulder lightly.

'We'll have it looked at.' She sort of smiled at him.

Glenn held out a plastic wallet full of medicine.

'We brought painkillers and some antibiotics. I already gave him some.'

'It's like the 3 wise men bringing gifts for baby Jesus.' I touched my heart, pretending to cry.

They looked at me, the woman had an amused look on her face.

'Come on inside, I'll make you something to eat.'

* * *

The house was quiet. Too quiet. I suppose that's what all houses are like in a zombie apocalypse.

Glenn told me to stay in the kitchen while he, T-Dog and the woman went to see the others.

_Why am I not allowed to go? I'm a member too!_

'What is this, the VIP club?' I asked sarcastically, pushing Glenn out of the way and walking into the room, where I saw Carl on a bed, unconscious.

'I told you to stay in the kitchen,' Glenn said, closing his eyes and taking his hat off.

'Oh my god.' I felt sorry for Lori, Glenn looked at me as if I was going to cry, 'What?'

'Nothing.' Glenn said, suddenly recovering.

I shrugged, leaving the adults to it.

I settled outside on the rocking chair.

I rocked back and forth on the rocking chair, I hadn't been on one in years.

'You okay?' The woman asked, standing in the doorway.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I smiled at her.

'Your brother's gonna be just fine.' She smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder.

'He's not my brother, he's not even really a friend.' I explained.

'I see.' She retracted her hand, 'How old are you anyways?'

'15,' I laughed lightly.

She brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. 'I'm Maggie, I caught your name as Alicia?'

'Yeah, I get called Alice or Lish alot.'

'I think I'll call you Ally, I like being different.'

I smiled at the girl, putting my hand on top of the one she had on the rocking chair.

'Come on, lets get you inside, you must be freezing.' She put an arm around my shoulder.

I like Maggie, she's nice.

* * *

I watched T-Dog get stitched up.

'Oh my god.' I sat with my eyes wide with my hands at my mouth. 'It's like he's fabric!'

'Well that's generally the idea, sweetheart.' The woman, Patricia laughed.

'Merle Dixon, is that your friend with the antibiotics?' She asked, probably trying to make conversation. I hated awkward silences.

'No, ma'am. Merle's no longer with us. Daryl gave us those, his brother.' Glenn explained, leaning in he doorway with his hat in his hand.

'I'm not sure we'd call him a friend.' T-Dog groaned.

'Well he is today, this doxycycline may have just saved your life.' She looked up at Glenn 'You know what Merle was taking them for?'

'The clap, venereal disease.' Glenn said, blushing slightly, 'That's what Daryl said.'

They all looked at me.

'What? I'm not stupid, I know what it is.' I defended myself, amused.

Glenn didn't look too happy, he was like my big brother and didn't want me knowing these things!

'Best thing that ever happened to you,' Patricia said to T-Dog who was gritting his teeth.

'Really trying not to think about that.'

And with that, Glenn left the room. Maggie soon following after him.

* * *

Not long after that, Shane was back.

I ran straight for him, jumping into his arms.

Shane and I had our arguments, but he taught me how to shoot, I loved him really.

He was shaking, he patted my head lightly as he put me down.

'Otis?' Hershel asked, not far behind me.

Shane shook his head, 'He... he...' Shane couldn't get the words out.

'We say nothing to Patricia. Not til after! I need her!' He paced, walking back into the house to fix up Carl.

Rick hugged Shane as he cried tearlessly

'They kept blocking us man, every turn.' He said to Rick, he was talking so fast, I couldn't really understand him much.'he said, he said, he'd cover me and I should keep going, so that's what I did. I just. I kept going but I looked back and he, he just, I tried.' He said finally, it must have been difficult for him.

'He wanted to make it right.' Rick said, looking Shane in the eye.

Shane nodded, looking at Maggie who was in tears behind Rick.

* * *

Later I heard Patricia crying, over a counter.

I went over and hugged her as she cried into my shoulder.

I patted her back, attempting to soothe her.

I passed Patricia onto Hershel and went to see Carl.

Lori was crying with joy, holding her little boys hand and supporting his head.

'Hey Lori,' I smiled weakly at the woman. 'How's he doing?'

'He's gonna be just fine.' She beamed at me.

We sat there in silence for about 5 minutes before Shane walked in. Nodding to me and then Lori.

I left them alone, letting Lori thank him for saving her son.

Not long after I heard Lori exclaim, 'Carl!'

'Hey mom, Shane.' I could imagine his wide smile.

I guess I cared about him a little bit.

* * *

**I'm getting ready to write chapter 7 now, super buzzed right now!**

**-Ciao**


	7. Happy days

**3rd one in a night, hfdsfdsn gvhdfsnm!**

**It's 11pm here in Scotland. I'm trying my best to write in 'American' terms because most of my viewers are American, excuse any mistakes I make :)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

In the morning I woke up hearing Daryl's motorcycle.

I changed into fresh clothes and washed my face, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

'Morning,' Maggie smiled, holding some rocks, 'We're making a memorial for Otis.' She nodded to a pile of rocks in the distance.

I avoided the funeral. I know it's disrespectful, but I usually get depressed at funerals. Right now, I'm scared of going off the edge.

I just sat by Carl's side while everyone else paid their respects to Otis.

'Uhm Alicia?' Carl asked me, I never noticed him wake up.

'Yeah?' I asked weakly.

'What are we?' He looked at me, no emotion painted on his face at all.

'I don't know, I'm not making friends..' I smiled.

'Oh,' He looked disappointed slightly, but smiled at me quickly. 'You're friends with Maggie?'

'She's like Amy.'

'Oh. I'm sorry'

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

'The funerals done,' I said, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. I stood, ready to leave.

'Wait, Alicia.'

I turned slowly, biting my lip.

'Yep?'

'Thanks for being here for me.'

'Anytime.'

* * *

Today we handed in all the guns again, we were allowed one sniper on duty.

Daryl and Rick filled everyone in on the new hunt for Sophia.

I was to stay here, didn't want any more children getting lost.

I kicked about the house, doing odd jobs, trying to avoid going to see Carl.

'Why don't you go visit Carl? He must be all alone in there?' Hershel suggested when everyone left to look for Sophia.

'I, um.. have to pee!' I declared, running up the stairs and closing myself in Maggie's bedroom.

She let me share with her, she told me 'What's mine is yours, lil' Ally!'

I loved her accent, as few times, I looked in the mirror trying to copy it. Once I got caught, Maggie was killing herself laughing when I returned to her bedroom.

I showered, changed, shaved with a spare razor. I did everything to take time. I towel dried my hair, waiting until it was fully dry until brushing it straight.

I left it done, I liked it when it flowed, It was a while since I had it like this.

* * *

'Alicia, we need to talk.' Hershel said, motioning to a chair.

'What's up papa Joe?' I asked, plopping myself into the chair.

'I'm sorry?' Hershel looked confused.

'Nevermind, whats up?' I asked again.

'Why don't you visit Carl? He's been asking for you.'

'I.. uh, need to...' I rose from my chair.

'Ah ah! Sit down!' Hershel ordered, 'What's wrong?'

'I don't want to make friends, I'll just lose them in the end.'

'Alright, just don't get too lonely.'

I exited the house and made my way towards the RV, raiding it to find my gun.

'Alicia what are you doing?' Dale asked, looking at me as I raided his 'home'.

I looked at him, fire in my eyes. 'I want my gun and I want it now.'

'Alicia you know I can't-'

'Ugh whatever.' I left the RV and searched the property for Glenn.

* * *

Glenn left me to go and pull a walker out of the well.

I followed him shortly after to see him get hauled out of the well, shoving a rope into the arms of Dale.

'Hey, walker bait.' I yelled, running up to him.

He caught me easily, spinning me around and putting me back down on my feet.

I laughed before going over to Maggie.

'Hey Ally, wanna come a run with me?'

'Nah, take walker bait, he's fast on his feet.' I pointed to Glenn.

'HEY GLENN, READY TO GO?' She called, cupping her hands and pointing to two saddled horses.

He nodded, walking over to the brown horses.

I kissed her cheek, as she ruffled my hair.

'Be safe.' I cautioned her, 'Both of you.'

'Don't worry little one, you'll see us both in a few hours.'

I stuck my tongue out at her as she ran over to Glenn, jumping on a horse leaving him dumbfounded at how she did it so easily.

* * *

When Maggie and Glenn arrived I all but sprinted to the house.

Glenn handed Lori a package which she stuck up the back of her shirt. I'd find out what it was later from Glenn. or maybe just some snooping.

'Maggieeee' I winked at her walking side by side into the house.

'What?' She chirped, smiling a little too much.

'What's gotten you all happy?'

'Nothing.' She snapped out of it, taking a sideways glance out the window to where Glenn was talking to Dale.

'OH MY GOD, YO-'

She shushed me, covering my mouth with her hand.

'Don't! Tell! Anyone!' She mumbled, scratching the back of her neck.

'So. Was he any good?'

'Alicia! You shouldn't know about any of this!' She blushed, shoving me playfully.

'I'm 16 in about a month, what do you think I still believe in the stork?'

'Whatever Ally.' She laughed, dragging me upstairs to tell me all the juicy details.

* * *

**Alright thanks for reading! It's not a particularly exciting one but its better than nothing right? right? wrong. **

**-Ciao ciao**

**(You get an extra ciao because you're special. Yes you, you reading this. I lave you )**


	8. Coming out of the closet Literally

**I am on a role! 4th story written in one night, pow pow! (Not all released at once of course! :P That's madnesss)**

**Read and Review! :)**

* * *

_I followed Lori at night, creeping behind the tents and trees. Good old skipping school dodging tactics! I praised myself._

_She looked around before choosing a spot to pee._

_The fuck? There's a toilet in the RV and the house you stupid bitch._

_I looked closer to see a white object in her hand._

_A tampon? No it was too big._

_My eyes widened as I realized in fact just what it was._

_Lori's face drooped, she started crying mouthing 'No, no, no.'_

_I gasped, 'Lori, you pregnant daughterofawhore!'_

_I ran back to the house and I could swear,_

_She saw me._

* * *

I was avoiding Lori at all costs.

Her son was shot and she was off getting it on with her husband! Or boyfriend! Who knows! Turn us into the next Hollyoaks! Even though half of the characters are probably zombies now... Or dead.

'Alicia may I speak with you?' I heard Lori call from the other end of the farm.

I pretended to look around, not placing the source and walking into the house.

'MAGGIIIEEEE!' I yelled, looking around for the brown haired chick.

'What, what is it?' She demanded, running to me.

'Save mee, Lori's coming! BEEP BEEP!' She laughed at me, shoving me into a cupboard full of cleaning supplies and brushes.

'Ew there's a rat in here.'

'No there's not, shut up.'

She closed the door.

'MAGGIE I'M CLOSETPHOBIC!'

'Its claustrophobic you idiot, and shut up she'll hear you!'

I heard the screen door open.

'Did I just hear you talking to Alicia?' I heard Lori ask.

'Nope, nope I was talking to myself. Yeah i was talking to her but she, uh, went upstairs. To find. Beth.'

'Oh okay, thanks. Maggie.'

'OH MY GOD THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER IN HERE, IF ITS A ZOMBIE AND BITES ME.'

Lori opened the closet door and I froze.

'Oh. Hi there. I couldn't find Beth?' I laughed awkwardly, Maggie sarcastically clapping behind Lori.

Lori turned to face Maggie who scratched her head and looked around pretending not to be there.

'Come with me.' Lori grabbed my wrist and I pouted as she pulled me outside.

'I'M A VAMPIRE, THE SUN BURNS.' I tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

'Alicia!' She stopped and looked at me seriously.

'Sup bro?' I asked, shrinking under her scowl.

'I know you saw me, Alicia, don't deny it.'

'Hmm, saw you, well uhm, no... I don't think I did see you take a pregnancy test!'

Lori gasped and looked at me in shock.

'What? You think I didn't know that you were with Shane all the while your husband was in a COMA?'

Members of our group looked at us, Lori started shuffling awkwardly.

'People are looking, Alicia.' She nodded towards them.

'I DON'T GIVE A CARE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR PIECE OF PLASTIC AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS.'

Lori stood there, frozen.

'I see.' She said plainly. 'I'll, see you later.'

And with that she walked off.

'Shit.' I groaned, slapping myself as hard as I could, 'Ouch.'

*Sigh*

* * *

_'Carrie give it back!' I whined, slapping at her with my chubby hands._

_'Leessh, that hurts!' She cried back, slapping me with her own chubby hands._

_'Alright, alright!' My mom ran in, breaking up our toddler fight, 'God, Maria would kill me if she saw this.' She stroked a red mark on Carrie's face._

_'We were just playing mama!' I started crying, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'_

_Carrie started crying too, 'I sorry too! I sorry too!' She hugged me, tightly._

_'Shhh,' My mom hugged us both, 'It'll be fine.'_

_Soon she let us go and walked towards the kitchen, stubbing her toe on my building blocks._

_'Fuck that hurts!' She had yelled._

_Carrie and I giggled._

_'Mama used a naughty word.'_

_'Bad Andrea.'_

_'Don't you tell Maria, either of you,' She looked at us seriously, 'Or no icecream!'_

_Our mouths formed an 'O' shape._

_'BUT MAMA,' 'ANDREA THAT'S NOT FAIR!'_

_Leaving us to our complaints, my mom hobbled towards the kitchen, swearing under her breath._

* * *

I was helping Carol hang out the laundry when Lori showed up, she gave me a weak smile and I scurried off, hiding behind Glenn who looked at me like I was crazy.

Everyone was still focused on finding Sophia. If I'm honest, I don't think she's alive. She's 12, she can't handle one walker, let alone a forest full of them and it's been a few days now. If she's alive then it's a damn miracle.

Glenn walked off to sit in the rocking chair and pluck at a guitar which he so did not know how to play. I watched as Maggie approached him.

_Love is in the air, do do do do do_ do.

I tried reading their lips but I failed miserably. I was still avoiding Carl and Lori, oh and Hershel. Maggie and Glenn were all lovey dovey. Rick, Daryl and Shane are all busy doing 'man' stuff, plus my mom is desperately trying to prove she can help the men, be a DUDE.

_Oh mama, quit trying, it ain't working hon._

* * *

I watched as Beth told Rick that Hershel wanted to see him.

I followed behind, keeping out of sight, putting my headphones in but keeping the music off.

'One of my horses is missing,' Hershel explained, pouring a liquid into a large rusty machine, 'Did one of your people take it?'

'I was given the impression you knew about that.' Rick implied, calmly.

'I did not.'

'I'll have a word with Daryl.'

'And Jimmy,' Hershel started, 'Took him out the other day, did he also give you the impression of my consent?'

'No, he said it outright, I took the boy of his word.'

'Jimmy is 17.' He continued 'He's not my kin, but I am responsible for him, these things need to be cleared with me.'

'Sounds like we need to work on our communication. What do you suggest?'

'Keep it simple,' Hershel took a breath, 'I'll control my people, you control yours.'

Rick nodded to him before walking away from Hershel and the rusty machine.

* * *

I was sitting in the RV with Glenn when Dale walked in.

'Sorry.' Glenn said, looking at the blue book in his hands, 'I wad just returning your book.'

'Oh no,' He said, 'I'm sorry, if I'd known the world was ending, I'd have brought better books.'

I scoffed at that, better books? I much prefer my music.

Glenn asked Dale, 'Do you think Andrea's on her period?'

I spat out the water I was drinking.

'WHAT?' I shrieked.

'Well it's just all the woman are-'

I gave him a look and coughed.

'You're not a woman, you're a girl.'

I raised my eyebrows and coughed again. 'Oh trust me honey, I'm a woman.'

Glenn closed his eyes, 'I did not need to know that.'

'Well you're the one talking about periods, idiot.'

'I read somewhere that when woman spend a lot of time together, their cycles line up and they all get super crazy hormonal at the same time.' He continued to Dale.

'I'm gonna advise you, to keep that theory to yourself.' I laughed and Dale continued, 'Who else is acting weird?

Glenn sat down and said, 'Maggie.'

'Maggie?' I asked, 'You sure? She's fine with me.'

'She started being mean to me, then she wanted to have sex with me-' Dale cut him off by looking at me.

'Oh don't stop on my account, I've already heard the story.' I winked at Glenn.

'And now she's being mean to me again. I mean I don't even wanna know what's going on with Lori.'

'What's going on with Lori?' Dale asked, curiously.

'Nothing.' Glenn said, shaking his head. 'I don't know.'

'Let's take this back a step. How do you know that Maggie wanted to have sex with you?'

Glenn nibbled at his finger, a sly grin on his face.

'Oh son, you didn't.'

'Oh he did.' I chipped in and they looked at me, 'What? I thought this was mock Glenn day.'

'Did it ever occur to you how her father might feel about this?'

'She's 22?' Glenn inquired.

'And he is our host!'

'And he doesn't know.'

'A secret it stays then.' Dale sighed, looking around the room. For no reason at all.

'Jesus, Glenn what were you thinking?'

'I was thinking, that I might be dead tomorrow.'

'Good point, Glenn.' I laughed, 'Does that mean I get to go have sex with the closest guy my age?'

'Considering he's just been shot, no. And hell no! You're 15!'

'16 in a month,' I mumbled.

'No excuse!' Glenn and Dale said at the same time.

'Jeez, I was joking.' They both relaxed slightly.

Glenn got up, 'Thanks for the book, you're right it sucks.'

Dale looked like he wanted to say something.

'Good job.' I smirked, walking out after Glenn.

'Hey Glenn!' I called after him.

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

'I think you did the right thing, fuck da haters, right?'

'Right,' He laughed, throwing me over his shoulder.

'GLENN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE.'

'And I'll tell them that you have a major crush on our wounded Carl.'

'... Screw you.'

'Maggie's job.'

'Glenn!'

'Alicia!'

* * *

I saw Daryl drop to the ground.

'NO!' I screamed, looking to my mom who shot the gun.

'MOM WHAT DID YOU DO!'

'Heh.' She smiled, before realizing something was wrong.

I saw Rick pocket something as he and Shane carried him into the house to see Hershel.

While Rick asked Daryl questions about the doll and Hershel patched him up. I sat on the end of his bed, picking at the blanket.

Hershel and Daryl discussed the stupid horse that launched Daryl off to his near-death.

I sat with Daryl for a while, we talked about Sophia and finding her.

'Go see him.' Daryl ordered, talking about Carl.

'No, I'm staying with you.' I protested.

He kicked his feet, forcing me off the bed, 'Get out, I want sleep.'

'Fine, I'm not going to see him.'

'Do what you want, see if I care.'

I walked out the door, rolling my eyes. His mood changes too easily, its frustrating.

* * *

I went to see Carl, who was sleeping peacefully.

'Hey Carl,' I said to the sleeping form.

I paused, putting my hand on his.

The hand twitched and I shot up and was out the door in seconds.

Guess I was back to avoiding him again.

* * *

**Not much to sayyyyyy, thanks for reading :)  
**

**-Ciaooo!**


	9. Just peachy

**Okay by the time this is out, I'll have prewritten about 5/6 chapters? I wrote 6, 7, 8 and 9 over a short amount of time.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Read and Review :)**

* * *

I was crouched down beside Carl and Lori, feeding the chickens.

'Don't look so worried.' Carl remarked, looking briefly to his mother.

'It's my job. Like it's Andrea's to be worried about Alicia over here.'

'No it's not.

Carl and Lori kept playfully bickering, throwing the chicken feed at each other.

'These don't have a mother.' Carl looked at the baby chicks.

'Well, she might be somewhere else.'

'Maybe she got eaten.'

I looked from Carl to Lori, keeping my mouth closed tightly.

'Everything's food for something else.' Carl stated, and I agreed, we're food for the walkers, chicks are food for the walkers, everything's food for the walkers..

* * *

I walked around with Glenn handing out peaches.

I whacked Glenn on the shoulder when he awkwardly told T-Dog that 'Nothing was up.'

'He was greeting you, idiot.'

'Oh right. Hi.'

I ignored Lori when Glenn tried to give her his share of food.

'Sure, let him starve so you can pop out a bundle of joy.' I muttered under my breath.

'OY PEACH BOY.'

'Off we go!' I chirped, grabbing Glenn and dragging him to Shane.

'Special deliveryyy!'

Glenn stared at Rick, looked back at Lori and to Rick again.

Shane looked at Glenn with suspicion. 'My binoculars?'

'Oh right here,' Glenn handed them to Shane, picked up the barrel of peaches, and walked off quickly saying 'Bye.'

'Christ.' I facepalmed, getting a weird look from Jimmy.

Patricia and Beth made their way to us.

'We'd like to join you for gun training today.'

'Hershel's been very clear, I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay.' Rick explained, taking another bite of his peach.

'He doesn't like it, but he consented.' Beth nodded, smiling at the group.

'Otis was the only one who knew guns. Now he's gone,' Patricia looked to Shane before continuing, 'We gotta learn how to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that.'

'No offense but I'll ask Hershel myself.'

With that, Rick returned to the map and Shane walked over to Carl who was leaning by the RV.

'Do I get to do gun training? My mom's doing it.' I looked up at Rick, he was so tall compared to me.

'I don't know, Lish, I'll need to ask your mom.' Rick scratched the back of his neck.

'She gave me her gun, I think she'll be okay with me learning how to shoot it.' I argued, hands on my hips.

Rick recognized this pose and a grin appeared on his face.

'Oh yeah?' He asked, copying the pose.

'Oh god, don't do that, you look like a gay fashion runway model.'

Rick and I laughed at that.

Nice to know Carl's father and I get on well.

* * *

I walked over to gun practice empty-handed.

'Oy Shane, where's my gun?' I called, using my hand to block the sun.

He held up my gun, 'Come and get it little one.'

I looked at the targets, 'That's a perfectly good waste of wine!'

Shane chuckled, 'They were practically empty anyway.'

I took my gun from him and positioned myself at a target.

I pointed, aimed and fired, smashing my bottle immediately.

'First shot.' I smiled at him.

'Try this one.' He handed me a heavier gun, nothing I couldn't handle.

I looked over to where Patricia was having trouble with her wine bottle. I matched my time to hers and shot when she did. Hitting her bottle for her.

She squealed, thinking she shot it.

'Good job,' I congratulated her.

Shane gave me a look and I stuck my tongue out at him, handing him the gun and taking mine back.

'I think I've mastered this class.'

'I'll sign you up for the advanced class then. I'll come find you later when I'm done with your mom.'

'Alright, catcha.' I nodded to him, making my way back to my camp. My gun was safely tucked away in the back on my shorts, where it should have been all along.

* * *

**Short one this time folks! I was in a rush so I quickly rounded it off, don't worry, there will be more Carl and Alicia soon! She's still avoiding him.**

**-Ciao**


	10. Bang

**Woo! Chapter 10 folks! **

**I'm so excited to release this one because it's one of my favourite episodes yay yay!**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

The sound of my mom sharpening her knife filled my ears.

The munches and grunches of chewing filled my ears.

The smell of eggs filled my nose.

Other than that.

Silence.

Rick was staring off into space, Shane was pacing and chewing on his breakfast.

Lori and Carl were chewing intently.

I was pushing food around my plate.

For a while, I've not really been hungry, sure I've eaten.

'Alicia, sweetie, you're getting really thin, have some more eggs.' She smiled, reaching for my plate.

'No, no, I'm fine. Give some more to Lori.' I shot Lori a look.

'Thanks Carol.' Lori accepted the eggs, giving me an apologetic look.

I saw Glenn look over to where Maggie was standing. I could have sworn she was shaking her head.

But why?

I then saw him look to Dale who was nodding his head.

What the hell?

'Uhm guys..' Glen started, looking extremely awkward, 'So... The barn's full of walkers.'

It was suddenly completely silent.

Everybody stopped eating, my mom stopped sharpening, Shane stopped pacing. They all just looked at Glenn.

* * *

Moments later we were standing outside the barn, Shane with his eye up to the crack in the wall.

'You cannot tell me that you're alright with this.' Shane spat at Rick, pushing past him roughly.

'No I'm not but we're guests here, this is not our land.' Rick retorted.

'God this is our lives man!'

'Lower your voice! Glenn hissed at Shane.

'We can't just sweep this under the rug!' My mom got involved.

'We either gotta go in there, we're gonna make things right or we just gotta go, now we have been talking about Fort Bennett for a long time-'

'We can't go!' Rick protested.

'Why Rick why?'

'Cause my daughters still out there.' Carol stated plainly.

'I think it's time we all start to consider the other possibility-'

'Shane! We're not leaving Sophia behind!' Rick backed up Carol.

'We're close to finding this girl! I just found her damn doll a few days ago!' Daryl butted in.

'You found her doll, Daryl, that's what you did, you found a DOLL.'

'You don't know what the hell you're talking about!'

'I'm just saying what needs to be said!'

A riot broke out, Daryl and Shane were yelling at each other, with Rick and everyone else trying to push them apart.

'Keep your hands off me!' Shane spat at Lori.

'Just let me talk to Hershel!' Rick pleaded, 'Let me figure it out!'

Shane snapped, 'Oh what you gonna figure out!' He yelled.

'If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear out this barn, I have to talk him into it, this is his land!'

'Hershel says those things in there are his people.' Dale started, explaining, 'Sick people. His wife, his step-son.'

'You knew?'

'Yesterday I talked to Hershel.'

'And you waited the night?' Shane was fumming.

'Yes, I thought we could survive one more night, we did. I was waiting until this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one.'

'Man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive then-'

Shane was cut off by the barn doors being shoved, the walkers were moaning loudly, pushing on the doors fiercely.

* * *

I was, unfortunately, sitting with Lori and Carl, doing 'school work'.

I don't think I'll need algebra in the apocalypse...

'Does Shane think Sophia's dead?' Carl asked, not looking at his mother.

'Shane's just scared.' Lori replied simply.

'Of the walkers in the barn?'

'Yeah.'

'Mom...' Carl started, 'I'm not leaving until we find Sophia and I don't wanna go even after that.'

'Well we're not leaving, Carl.'

* * *

'Andrea's looking for you,' Glenn called to Dale.

'Thank you Glenn,' Dale said looking up at the boy on the RV

'Any chance you've got an extra hat?' Glenn asked after a minute or two.

Dale looked up at him, before taking off his hat and throwing it up to Glenn

'Nope.'

'Thanks.'

It was weird seeing Dale without a hat.

I followed Dale into the RV, I haven't seen my mom in ages.

'I'm going with Rick to look for Sophia,' She said as soon as we walked in.

'I thought he was talking with Hershel?' Dale inquired.

'He is, we're gonna go after. I'm heading to the barn in the meantime, Shane wants a watch duty down there.'

'Does Rick?'

'Why wouldn't he?'

'Are you only getting yours?' He nodded to the guns. 'I don't know whats going on between you and him.'

'Him?'

'Shane.'

'Yeah.'

'Dale...'

'It's not my business, all that matters to me is that you, you may not really know him.'

'We don't need to do this, you and I are finally-'

She was cut off by Dale, they both squabbled for a while before.

'Dale, I need you to stop.' She sighed, 'You spend so much time watching me, looking out for me.'

'You wanna beat me up every time I show any concern, go ahead, I'm done.'

'I'm not beating you up Dale, I'm okay, really. Things are... different.'

'You got your gun.' He nodded.

'Okay.' She said, walking out the door. I followed her.

'What, so you're going to look for Carol's little girl when you barely see your own?' I demanded striding up to her.

'Alicia, now is not the time.'

'Oh you're gonna go see your little fuck buddy, is that it?' I laughed humorlessly.

'It's not like that!'

'So how is it? I've not seen you in two days because you're off with Shane in the car, off with Shane at the barn. Where's my time?'

'Honey, I-'

'Don't bother. As far as I'm concerned, Carol's as good as my mother.'

That sure as hell slapped her in the face.

I walked past her, making sure to bash her shoulder as I went.

'Breath in the good shit, breath out the bullshit.' I mumbled to myself, breathing in and out slowly.

* * *

'Alicia?'

I spun around to see Carl walking towards me.

'I saw the fight with your mom, are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine.' I replied shortly, making my way towards the farmhouse.

'Where are you going?'

'To see Maggie, why would you care? You don't know me.'

With that I sprinted towards the house, away from Carl.

* * *

Maggie was in the kitchen, leaning over a countertop.

'Hey Maggie.' I smiled, seeing Maggie always made me happy.

'Hey lil one.'

'I'm not that little!'

We playfully bickered for a while until Hershel came in.

'Hi honey,' He said to Maggie, nodding to me.

'Hi Hershel.' I replied quietly.

We stood in silence for about 30 seconds before he spoke again.

'Carl doesn't need any more of my help.'

'So that's it?' Maggie looked at him before resuming her work on some vegetables.

'Rick was trying to make his case.' Hershel sat down, 'It'll be hard, they'll have to be careful but he was being dramatic, they're a strong group, they've done well on their own. They're just gonna have to go out there and find their own farm, there's plenty of them to choose from.'

'There aren't, every one of them nearby is burned down or full of walkers.' Maggie said stiffly.

'Walkers?' He chuckled, 'So we just keep these people here forever? How are they my responsibility?'

'The new command I give to you. Love one another as I have loved you. She told me right, I was mad about mom.' She paused before continuing, 'Mad about you marrying Annette. I was 14 years old and I was awful, to you more than anybody. All I wanted to do was smoke and shoplift. Love one another, that's what she told me.'

'Maggie,' he looked down, 'I was different.'

'No. You're different.

'I am, but we're not. I love you, that's part of this. Is this about you and Asian boy? Do you want him to-'

'No,' Her voice broke as she spoke, 'His name is Glenn, and he saved my life yesterday when one of those people you think are sick tried to kill me. How's that for dramatic? Things aren't what you think they are, they aren't. Don't do this. Okay it's not about me and Glenn, it's not about me and you. It's about you, it's about who you are, who you're gonna be.'

'Hershel!' Jimmy called, rushing into the room, 'It happened again.'

Hershel took one last look at Maggie, stood up and followed Jimmy out of the room.

* * *

Shane strode up to the house, a bag slung over his shoulder.

'What's all this?' Daryl pointed to the bag.

'You with me man?' He asked, handing Daryl a gun, which he took.

'Time to grow up, you already got yours.' He looked at my mom.

'Yeah, where's Dale?'

'He's on his way.'

'Thought we couldn't carry them?' T-Dog looked confused as he took his gun.

'We can and we have to. Now look it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe, but now we know it ain't. How about you man,' He walked up to Glenn, gun in hand, 'You gonna protect yours?'

Glenn looked to Maggie before taking the gun from Shane.

'That's it, can you shoot?' Shane turned to Maggie.

'Can you stop, you do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight.'

'We have to stay Shane,' Carl started, walking down the stairs.

'What is this?' Lori demanded.

'We ain't going anywhere okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand, okay, well he's gonna have to and we needa find Sophia, am I right?' He knelt down infront of Carl.'I want you to take this,' He held out a handgun, 'You take it Carl, you keep your mother safe, you do whatever it takes, you know how, go on take this gun and do it.'

Lori pushed infront of Carl, 'Rick said no guns, this is not your call, this is not your decision to make.' She spat at him.

'Oh shit.' T-Dog was looking at something in the distance.

Rick and Hershel were handling walkers on poles, taking them towards the barn.

'What is that.' Shane started running towards them, 'What is that!'

As we neared closer, Shane yelled again.

'What the hell you doing!' He stopped at the scene.

'Why do your people have guns?' Hershel inquired, looking at the group carrying weapons.

'You kidding me?' Shane shouted, pointing at the walkers. 'You see! You see what they're holding on to?'

'I see who I'm holding on to!' Hershel protested.

'No man, you don't!'

'Shane, just let us do this, then we can talk!' Rick pleaded.

'What you wanna talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick, they're not people. They're dead! Ain't gotta feel nothing more about them cause all they do! They kill! These things right here. They're the things that killed Amy!' He looked to my mom and then to me. 'They killed Otis! They gonna kill all of us-'

'Shane shut up!' Rick tried to stay in control of his walker.

'Hey Hershel man, lemme ask you something.' He paced infront of the walker, 'A living breathing person, do they walk away from this?' He shot the walker, '3 rounds in the chest, if someone was alive, think they could just take that? Why is it still coming?' He shot the walker two more times, 'That's its heart! It's lungs, why is it still coming?' 3 more rounds to the walker's body.

'Shane enough!' Rick yelled, furious.

'Yeah you're right man, that is enough,' He strode up to the walker and shot it in the head. 'Enough! Risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough, Rick it ain't like it was before! Now if yall wanna live! If you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!'

He ran up to the barn, picking up a pickaxe and smashing the lock the barn door.

'Hershel! Hershel take the pole! Hershel, listen to me, man, please! Take it now! Hershel! Take it!'

Shane kept hammering away at the lock, everyone standing by and watching in horror.

'No Shane no! Don't do this brother!' Rick yelled, trying to reason with his partner.

'Don't do it!' Glenn yelled, holding onto Maggie.

'Rick!' Lori screamed, clutching onto Carl.

The lock was off and Shane was aiming at the barn doors.

'Come on!' He screamed at the walkers.

The first one didn't hesitate, it ran straight for Shane, and the rest followed.

My mom and T-Dog ran forward to help shoot down the walkers, Daryl following behind and Glenn after getting Maggie's acceptance.

Shane looked at Rick who's walker on a pole soon got shot.

Lori and Carl ran to Rick who told them to stay back.

Hershel looked distraught, I ran over to Maggie who was hugging him around the shoulders. I hugged them both, crying silently into Maggie's neck.

The shooting had stopped, the walkers stopped coming and it was silent.

Dale had made his way over to the scene finally, looking around in shock.

There was a small groan from inside the barn and Daryl raised his gun.

A small figure made its was out of the barn, a figure that looked exactly like Sophia.

I stood back from Hershel, my sobbing was no longer silent.

Everyone looked at the walker child in disbelief, even Shane was silent.

Carol ran towards it, crying out her daughters name. Daryl caught her and held onto her as they fell to the ground.

I could see the large bite in her neck and I started shaking my head.

Lori held onto Carl as he burst into tears. Rick was breathing heavily as if he couldn't believe his eyes. None of us could.

Seeing that no one else would step forward, Rick walked towards it.

He finally pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed it at the walker child.

His hand wavered for a moment before he pulled the trigger and Sophia fell to the floor.

Now. It was silent.

* * *

**NOOOOOO SOPHIAAA! I was considering letting her live, but nah. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, bla bla bla.**

**-Ciao.**


	11. Dayum

**Ugh, I delayed writing this one because my brother saw it, I had to change my username and all that shit. He'd tell me on my parents that 'Rachel swears :o' well no shit.**

**Anyways he clicked off of it and I lost ALL my writing so I kinda lost motivation for a while. Pure raging right now!**

**I need to watch the whole episode AGAIN, so I'm sorry if I don't write the whole dialog, you know why! Wish me luck!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

The echo of the shot ran through the air.

Jimmy was clutching Beth to his chest for dear life.

Daryl hauled a crying Carol to her feet telling her not to look. Carol twisted out of his grip pushing him away roughly, before running off into the distance.

Tearfully, Beth made her way to one of the walkers, pushing Rick out of the way. She pulled a body off of the body she was looking at, her mother, Annette.

The walker sprang to life, clutching onto Beth, snapping its teeth at her.

Glenn ran to pull the walker off while Shane and Rick hauled Beth away, T-Dog ran over to kick the walker in the face, but it wasn't until my mom grabbed a hoe and stabbed it in the head that Annette stopped moving. Hershel ran to his daughter, comforting her while the rest took care of the mess.

* * *

Hershel and Patricia had an arm around Beth each, taking her towards the house.

'We've been out, we've been combings these woods looking for her and she was in there all along,' Shane started, 'You knew!'

Rick grabbed Shane to stop him, only to be shoved away and warned not to touch him.

'Leave us alone!' Maggie yelled at Shane.

'You knew and you kept it from us!' Shane pushed.

'I didn't know!' Hershel said innocently, making me feel sorry for him.

'Bullshit, I think yall knew!'

'We didn't know!' Maggie interrupted.

'Why was she there?'

'You know, Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed!'

'Do you expect me to believe that? What do I look like? I look like an idiot?'

'I can't care what you believe!' Hershel snapped, waving his arms at Shane, 'Get him off my land!'

'Everybody just calm down!' Rick tried to reason.

'Lemme tell you something, man.' Shane made for Hershel but Maggie got to Shane first.

'Hey!' She screamed, slapping Shane across the face, 'Don't touch him!'

Glenn pushed his way to Maggie, worry imprinted on his face.

'Haven't you done enough?' She spat before storming into the house.

'I mean it. Off my land.' Hershel said finally, going into the house after his daughter.

'You bastard.' I hissed at Shane, who's eyes widened, before following Glenn after Maggie.

* * *

'Maggie?' I saw the brown haired brown shaking in anger.

Glenn was whispering to her, comforting her as much as he could.

My eyes narrowed and my fists tightened, Shane had no right to do this to her.

I stormed straight back outside to where Rick and Shane were arguing.

'What is it now?' Shane looked to me, a smug grin on his face.

I pulled my hand back before letting it connect with his face.

He stumbled back, in shock.

* * *

Maggie was calmer, until she saw my red hand.

'Alicia!' She cried, rushing over to me, inspecting my hands.

'Oh, I may have slapped Shane, I smirked.

'You shouldn't have done that! You hurt yourself.'

'Totally worth it.' I licked my lips, 'Got anything salty?' I wandered into the kitchen completely oblivious to the seriousness of the matter.

* * *

Carl and I sat in silence, watching from the window as everyone dug graves.

'This is bullshit.' I finally snapped, breaking the silence.

Carl raised an eyebrow, confused.

'We're stuck in here while they're digging a grave for SOPHIA. OUR friend.' I ran my hands through my greasy hair, 'Ugh, and I need a shower.'

'Tell me about us.' Carl demanded softly.

'What?'

'Tell me about us, what are we?'

'Carl, I told you, I don't want to make friends.'

'Fine, be that way.;

* * *

I passed Hershel's room. He was looking at a picture frame, I'm guessing a picture of his wife, Annette.

I saw him slowly pack her things up from the doorway.

'Need a hand?' I offered, smiling at him weakly.

'No, no.' He tried a smile back, 'I'm fine, thank you Alicia.'

When he thought I was gone, he removed a flask from his tie drawer.

I took a breath, wiping the memory from my brain, quietly hurrying down the stairs.

'Spiderman, spiderman, does whatever- AHHH!' I ran into Glenn.

'Jesus, Alicia, you scared the shit out of me.' He stabilized me.

'Language!' Maggie hissed at Glenn from the kitchen.

I laughed at that, Maggie was like a big sister to me.

I went into the kitchen to sit with Beth.

'So if your group leaves you wouldn't stay?' I heard Maggie ask Glenn.

'I hadn't really thought about it, I mean, I didn't know that... do you think this is really the time? To discuss this?' He stuttered back awkwardly.

'Well I'm not feeling like there's a lot of time for anything,' Maggie had a point, time runs out fast.

'Oh no, no, there is,' I heard Glenn's footsteps, he was probably walking to her, 'There is. I... I... I want to-'

'BETH!' I cried as the blonde girl fell to the ground, dropping the dishes onto the floor.

I sprang up from my seat, rushing to her, joined by Maggie and Glenn seconds later.

* * *

I sat with Beth while the others talked.

I ran my fingers through her silky hair, plaiting it between my fingers.

'I miss hair like this.' I mumbled to Maggie.

'Yeah, Beth always had great hair.' I could see that she was trying to stay strong.

The others left me with Beth to look for Hershel.

I kept talking to her, singing to her, gossiping about Carl, cursing about my mom.

Nothing.

She stayed absolutely silent.

* * *

I made my way to the farm house, dodging Carl in the meantime.

Maggie was sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor.

'What's wrong?' I asked, plopping down onto the seat next to her.

'I told Glenn I loved him.' She laughed quietly.

'Omigosh! That's so cute!'

'No it's not cute,' She snapped, pacing infront of me, 'He didn't say anything, he just walked off into the sunset with Rick.'

'He'll be back, he doesn't like saying goodbye, that sounded like a goodbye...' I explained slowly, trying to convince even myself.

'Yeah maybe,' She sat back down next to me.

'How's Beth?'

'Suicidal.'

'Ahh, the teenage suicidal stage,' I nodded my head, pretending I knew what I was talking about.

She nudged me laughing, 'Shut up, you know nothing!'

'Oh I know that you love Glenn with the goo goo eyes you send him,' We both laughed, playfully pushing each other. She really does remind me of Amy.

* * *

**THANKS DARLIN' FOR READING MA STORY.**

**Sorry, I'm tired and pretty hyper, I need to be up at 6:45 to shower and attempt to write the next chapter, babbababa.**

**Alrighty, **

**-Ciao **


	12. Blinded

**Yeah 5th time trying to write this, I should be banned from the backspace button -_-**

**Anyways, not writing a giant thing for the 5th time so... **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

'Who the fuck is that?' T-Dog demanded, pointing to a figure in the backseat of the car.

'That's Randall...' Glenn sighed.

They had just gotten back, Lori ran to Rick, Maggie ran PAST Hershel to Glenn, I went to Hershel, giving him a hug and a small smile letting him know he was missed.

I peeked over at the boy in the car, he was cute.

Carl didn't like the way I looked at Randall.

* * *

After Hershel fixed up Randall, Carl and I stayed with him. Carl on the windowledge and I was on the side of Randall's bed.

'I don't know if your Mom'll like this, maybe we should go to the meeting?' Carl looked at me.

'Nah, it's fine, you can go!' I smiled, waving a hand towards the door.

He scowled and stalked out of the door, making sure to slam it behind him.

'Watch it! You'll attract Walkers!' I chirped.

* * *

It had been a week since Randall was brought to the farm.

We'd grown really close in the short amount of time.

They were taking him off to the middle of nowhere and dropping him off with a canteen.

I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

'I'm gonna miss you,' I choked out, tears threatening to spill over.

'I'm gonna be fine, one day I'll find you again, I promise.'

'Don't be a bitch, do whatever it takes to survive. Hell with it, I'm coming with you.'

'The hell you are!' Daryl growled.

I slipped away from Randall, 'I'd sure as hell rather be with him than you lot! He's about a year and a half older than me! If that was me would you send me away too?'

'That's different we can trust you!'

'And you haven't even let him prove you can trust him!'

Daryl fell silent as Rick stepped forward.

'I'm sorry darling, but you can't go.' He smiled apologetically.

I crossed the space in two small steps, slapping Rick across the face, hard.

He looked disappointed and angry, but pushed it off, grabbing Randall.

'Let's go.'

'Wait,' I called, running over to Randall and kissing him roughly, I could feel eyes on my back as I pulled away seconds after, 'Don't die.' I warned him, before giving him a light slap on the cheek and walking towards the farm house.

I looked back, seeing Randall's smirk before getting shoved into the back of the car.

'Bastards!' I screamed at them before the tears finally fell and I crumbled to the floor.

* * *

'Is she okay?' I heard a familiar voice ask.

'She'll be fine, she's just a little upset.' Hershel replied.

'Upset?' I demanded, bolting upright, 'Upset! I was upset when I wasn't allowed to go to the carnival! I'm pissed off to the-'

'Language!' Maggie snapped, carrying a tray of food into the room.

'You can take that right back where it came from, cause I ain't eating that. As far as I'm concerned, you can all go and screw yourselves!'

I threw the sheets at Hershel, shoving Carl out of the way of the doorway and running to the barn.

'Honey?' My mom called as I brushed past her.

'I ignored her and kept running.

Running to the only place I knew.

* * *

As usual Lori was being bitchy to my mom.

'She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child!' My mom argued with her, talking about Beth's recent thoughts about suicide.

'She needs a loaded gun, right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there.' Lori retorted, throwing her a glare.

'I came through it.' My mom had a sour look on her face, mentally stabbing Lori with the knife on the counter.

'And you became such a productive member of the group. Let Maggie handle this on her own.'

'I contribute, I help keep this place safe.'

Lori paused, sighing, 'The men can handle it on their own, they don't need your help.'

My mom looked at her disbelievingly, 'I'm sorry? What would you have me do?'

'Oh there's plenty of work to go around.'

My mom raised her eyebrows, 'Are you serious? Everything falls apart and you're in my face over skipping laundry?'

'It puts a burden on the rest of us. On me and Carol and Patricia and Maggie, cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth.' She took a deep breath, pausing before saying, 'You don't care about anyone but yourself, you sit up on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap.'

'No I am on watch against walkers, that's what matters not fresh mint leaves and lemonade.'

'We are providing stability, we are trying to create a life worth living.'

'Are you kidding me?'

'Look I went after Rick, I took down two walkers-'

'Crashing Maggie's car, ever apologize for that?'

'Crashing her... You are insane.'

'No you are, and you're the one that's self-centred, the way you take it all for granted.'

'My husband is out there for the hundredth time, my son was shot, don't you dare tell me that I take this for granted.' She spat at my mom, getting up in her face.

'You don't get it do you?' She laughed humorlessly, 'Your husband came back from the dead, your son too and now you've got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses, Me, Carol, Beth, but you just keep on, keeping on.'

'We have all suffered.'

'Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself. You know what? Go ahead, go in there and tell that little girl that everything's gonna be okay, just like it is for you! She'll get a husband, a son, baby, boyfriend.' She said the last word slowly, letting it sink in.

Lori looked at her, pure daggers coming from her eyes.

'She just has to look on the brightside.' My mom finished, giving me a high five as she walked past.

'Your mom, is crazy.' She laughed, throwing a cloth at the sink.

'Excuse me?' I started on her, getting up in her face now.

'Not you too.'

'Not me too? You are one sexist woman you know that? You want my mom cooking and cleaning because she's a woman. She can do what she wants to contribute, you don't see any of the guys complaining-'

'Dale complains.'

'Dale worries too much about my mom. It doesn't matter about what's between your legs, you have a heart in your chest, air in your lungs and a brain in your head, so do whatever it is you want. I mean if you suddenly decide that you want to leave the camp, your decision and you sure as hell won't see me stopping you.'

'It creates more work for the rest of us.'

'You expect her to do the work you want. I won't be cooking or cleaning or being Beth's personal servant. I will be shooting the things that try to kill me. That's for sure.'

I stormed out of the farm house, past a very angry Maggie that didn't seem too happy about my Beth comment.

I felt bad, just pushed it away, I'm supposed to be angry.

* * *

'My father is stitching her wrist right now!' Maggie yelled at my mom as I got closer to the house.

'She'll live.' My mom nodded, stepping to go into the house.

'Stay away from her, from both of us. Don't you dare step foot in this house again.'

My mom looked to Lori who stood there silently, before casually walking away.

I started laughing, getting a glare from Lori and a confused look from Maggie.

'Oh I find it hilarious.' I chuckled, pointing from Maggie to Lori.

'Excuse me?' Maggie inquired, stamping up to me.

'My mom did the right thing, you can't stop Beth from dying if she wants to, it's torture making her stay in a world full of these things. It may have been different if it was all normal again but it's not. There's stuff out there that want to eat us all and if she decides she doesn't want to live, who are you to make that decision for her? Dale made that decision for my mom and I, it takes all I have not to stick a bullet through my brain every day.'

I smiled to her, then Lori, looking at their astonished faces, before making my way to Shane and Rick who had just returned.

'Well?' I demanded to Rick.

He nodded towards the trunk of the car.

I threw it open, pulling the tape off his ears, tugging the head phones out and untying his ropes on his arms and legs.

Finally I pulled the tape off his mouth, before pulling him into a kiss.

I heard footsteps, probably the group walking towards the house.

I really had missed Randall and I was glad he was back.

* * *

**Anyways sorry this was late!**

**Look forward to the next one!**

**-Ciao**


	13. IMPORTANT, READ

**PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT TO THE STORYLINE.**

**Hello there people! This is just a little message in case others were confused. **

**I received some questions which I loved answering and I realized I didn't make what happened with Carl's memory very clear, so I removed the whole plot on that and rewrote it!  
**

**I'm so sorry for not clearing that up! I'm really stressed with my Prelims which are in 3 weeks! D:**

**I forget what I've written about and lose my notes and blegh! I can't make excuses because there's no acceptable reason to missing out a crucial part of the storyline.**

**Oh also! I am 15 years old, the same age as Alicia in the story, so I base her on me, an aggresive, defensive bitch. Bottled up, ready to explode at any moment. I'm very sarcastic and I do swear quite a lot, so I went through deleting most of the swears!  
**

**Anyways, I hope this cleared everything up for you guys!**

**Please don't be afraid to ask any questions, I love answering them :) I hope I can improve on my writing as I am very new to this!**

**Alrighty thanks!**

**-Ciao**


	14. Saviour

**Why hello there! If you haven't read the authors note I suggest you do, it answers some questions! **

**Okay read and review :) **

* * *

I heard Daryl beating the life out of Randall in the musky barn.

When I had darted towards the place of action, running too fast for my little legs to handle, but I didn't care.

I cried out as I fell, I had pushed myself too much and I had fallen on my ankle.

I sucked it up and limped the last few yards to the barn, throwing open the doors.

'Ever pick off a scab?' Daryl threatened, holding his knife to Randall's leg wound.

'Drop the knife right now or I will blow your brains out.' I warned him, my voice flat, holding my gun to aim at his head.

He stood up, looking right at me.

'Lucky your girlfriend was here to save you.' He spat, shoving past me and out the open door.

'Are you okay?' I put the gun beside me as I knelt in front of him.

'I'm fine.' He tried a smile, still gasping for breath.

'I would kiss you but I'm worried you'll die from lack of air if I do.'

He grinned, 'I can handle it,' pulling my face to his.

'Alicia, your mom-' Carl walked into the barn, cutting off when he saw us.

'Sorry, what's my mom want?' I shuffled awkwardly, taking my gun into my hand.

'She wants to see you.' He finished, scuttling out of the room.

I sighed, kissed Randall one last time on the lips and hurrying as best as I could out of the barn after him.

* * *

The group was in our camp area, listening intently to Rick.

'No one goes near this guy.' He told the group, looking at all of them seriously, adding 'Especially you, Alicia.'

I chuckled, 'Shame I'm such a rebel, right?'

'I have no choice, he's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat.'

'YOU'RE KILLING HIM?' I exploded, they wanted to kill my 'boyfriend'?

'It's settled, we'll do it today. Say your goodbyes Alicia.'

I burst into tears, the little wuss in me, coming out once again.

Carl looked giddy and my mom looked slightly relieved.

Carol made towards me but I shoved her off.

I limped my way to the farm house, pushing the door open hesitantly.

'Hey Hershel.' I greeted the man in the kitchen, quietly, 'Where's Maggie?'

'In her room, I'm not sure she wants to see you.'

'It's important.' I limped towards the stairs before Hershel stopped me.

'Whats wrong with your leg?'

'I fell on it when I was running, it's nothing.'

'You better let me take a look at it.'

'After. I've spoken to Maggie.'

'You'll get it checked first.' Maggie added, coming down the stairs, 'We can talk after.'

* * *

'A sprained ankle, you need to take it easy.' Hershel informed me, wrapping it in a bandage.

'Is this really necessary?' I groaned, I hated bandages.

He looked at me as if to say, yes. When he was finished, he evacuated the room to let Maggie and I talk.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you, yesterday.' I fiddled with the bottom of my shirt, looking down at my feet.

'Don't worry about it, you were upset, Randall was getting thrown out to the walkers and you missed him. I understand.'

I hugged her closely to me. I had missed this. She reminded me of Carrie and Amy in one, so loving and caring yet they can be your worst enemy at times.

'They're killing him,' I mumbled into her neck, tears trailing down my cheeks.

'I know.' She smoothed my hair with her hands.

I continued crying while she kept soothing me.

'It'll be okay, it'll be okay.' She kept saying to me, trying to calm me down.

* * *

Hershel was sitting in with Beth, playing with her non-injured hand, making her smile for the first time in days.

'How is she?' Glenn asked, appearing at the door.

'She seems to be in good spirits today.' He tapped her hand once more, standing up.

'Well, uh, let me know if I can do anything.' Glenn offered, smiling at Hershel.

'Where's your family from?'

'Michigan, but uh, before that, Korea.'

'Immigrants built this country.' He nodded, 'never forget that. My family came from Ireland.'

'Maggie Greene, I kinda figured.' Glenn chuckled.

Hershel was playing with a pocket watch from his pocket, 'My grandfather, brought this over from the old country. He passed it onto my father, who passed it onto me. I pawned it to pay for a night of drinking that I no longer remember.'

Both Hershel and Glenn chuckled softly at that.

'But you bought it back.'

'My late wife did. Josephine.' I guess that was Maggie's mom, 'Maggie's mother. She gave it back years later when I was sobered up. She was a good woman, my Jo. Maggie's a lot like her. When we were in that bar and afterwards, I thought about a lot of things. You become a father someday, you'll understand. No man, is good enough for your little girl. Until one is.'

I was tearing up at that. Hershel was looking at Glenn as a son figure.

Hershel held the pocket watch out to Glenn, 'Go on now. Before I change my mind about you.'

Glenn took the pocket watch, looking at Hershel with gratitude.

'Thanks.' He said simply. That was all he needed to say, Hershel understood.

* * *

While the adults were talking inside about Randall's fate, I was in the barn with him.

'You know they're gonna kill me.' He didn't sound scared, he had accepted it.

'I don't want them to.' I stroked his face with my fingertips.

'But they will and I don't want you to be sad. Alright? You go on with your life. Maybe even date that Carl kid.'

I froze. 'What?'

'Come on, I see the way you two look at each other.'

'No don't think that, I love you, not him.'

'And I love you too, but you can love more than one person, it's not a crime.'

'God, I feel like I'm in Twilight.'

'And which one am I? Jacob or Edward.'

I laughed, pushing him playfully, before frowning.

'You're my Edward.' I pressed my lips to his, which he responded to immediately.

We were interrupted by Rick, Shane and Daryl piling in.

'Alicia, it's time, you need to leave.' One of them said, touching my arm lightly.

'I'm not leaving, I'm staying with him.'

'No you're going.' Randall said, pushing me away from him, 'Leave!'

'No,' I crouched back down next to him, 'I'm staying with you.'

They let me stay, Randall was kneeling and I was in front of him, my forehead pressed to his as I mumbled my goodbye.

'I'll miss you. I can't promise I won't be sad.'

'You have to, it's the only way you'll beat this thing. You do that for me, for us.'

A few tears escaped as I kissed him quickly. I sat on my legs, holding his hands, my head against his chest.

Rick held the gun to Randall's head, debating whether or not to do it.

'Do it Dad, do it.' I heard Carl say from the doorway.

Shane took Carl away, roughly, looking to Rick as he did.

'Take him away.' Rick ordered Daryl, 'Take him away.'

I pulled the blindfold from his eyes, smiling at Randall who didn't seem to share my happiness.

I shot a glare to Daryl who was going to take Randall away but left us to it.

'You're alive!' I laughed.

'Why though?' He muttered.

'I don't care, you're alive.'

'But for how long? At least it would have been over.'

I opened my mouth to argue but I was cut off by a loud scream.

I was up and out of the barn in a flash, running to the source of the scream.

'DALE!' I saw a walker ripping open Dale's stomach, a horrific grin on it's face.

I pulled my gun out, shooting the walker in the head and rolling it off of Dale.

'Dale, it's okay, stay with me, it'll be fine, we'll fix you.'

He was making gargling noises, he was in a lot of pain.

Tears threatened to escape but I held them in, being strong for Dale.

Daryl joined me by Dale's side, who called out for the rest of them who crowded around the scene.

My mom sat on the other side of Dale, both of us trying to soothe him, tell him it'll be fine, just hang on.

'Hershel!' I cried, 'Can we move him!'

He shook his head, 'He won't make the trip.'

'Well do it here then!' I choked, the tears finally falling.

He shook his head again, looking down sorrowfully.

Everyone was distraught, Patricia, My mom and I were in tears, Rick was screaming, probably blaming himself.

Even Glenn was crying.

Rick knelt down beside him, watching Dale cry out in agony.

I saw Carl look at the walker before crying into his mother's shoulder.

'He's suffering!' My mom cried out.

'Do something!' I pleaded.

Rick pointed the gun at Dale's head, who looked terrified.

'Oh god,' My mom buried her face into her knees.

Someone took the gun from Rick, pointing the gun at Dale's head before muttering.

'I'm sorry, brother.'

The gunshot ran through the air and everything went black.

* * *

**Yay! 1st time writing this one! It was sorta rushed so let me know any of the mistakes! Now I'm off to study for my exams! Woot woot...  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ciao**


	15. This is the end

**Okay it has been decided! This is the last chapter of this season! I'm going to make a series of this one for season 3, and maybe 4, not sure yet.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for pointing out some storyline issues, once this season's done, I'm going to add them in :)**

**Alrighty read and review!**

* * *

The camp was solemn.

Quiet. Mourning the loss of Dale. Only the faint sounds of the gunshot ran through my head constantly.

At his funeral, Rick had promised to everything Dale's way. I wondered how long that would last.

I was in the car, in between Shane and my mom. T-Dog and Daryl were in the back of the large blue pickup truck.

Ready to pick up a ton of beef in the shape of a cow.

The car journey was long and awkward. No one spoke.

Shane kept looking at me then to my mom, not saying a word.

The 15 minute drive felt like a century.

The long winding road dragged on as if it would never end.

When we finally reached the field, there were about 5 walkers walking towards a meal which was already being eaten by 4 walkers.

The cow. Bessie.

I stayed in the car, letting the adults take care of the mess.

Then came the drive all the way back to the farm.

* * *

'It'll be tight, 14 people in one house.' Rick said, apologetically to Hershel.

'Don't worry about that, with the swamp hardening and the creek drying up-' Hershel was explaining.

'With a 50-head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing the dang dinner bell.' Maggie interrupted.

'She's right,' Hershel agreed, 'We should have moved you in a while ago.'

'Alright, let's move the vehicles against all of the doors, facing out towards the road. We want a lookout on the windmill and another at the barn, that should give us sight lines on both sides of the property.'Rick ordered everybody. 'T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house, keep track of everyone coming and going.'

'What about standing guard?' T-Dog asked.

'I need you and Daryl on double duty.'

'Gotcha.'

With that, T-Dog continued whatever he was doing in the first place.

'I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there for a few days if need be.' Hershel said, his hands full, carrying it to the house.

'What about patrols?' My mom stepped up, asking Rick.

'Let's get this area locked down first, after that, Shane will assign shifts, while me and Daryl take Randall off-sight and cut him loose.' Rick explained.

'Back to that now?' Shane asked, involving Rick in a conversation that I didn't want to hear.

I grabbed my backpack and some other supplies, heading up towards the house.

Hershel had offered Lori and Rick his bedroom, Carl would sleep on the floor, he had offered.

Patricia was sharing with Carol and my mom. Maggie was with Glenn. Jimmy was still in the guest room, Shane was going to sleep on the floor.

Daryl and Hershel were sleeping downstairs, Hershel on the couch, while T-Dog was happy with the floor. I wasn't sure what Daryl was doing.

I was in Beth's room, she seemed so excited to share a room with me. Beth was a only few months older than me, it was a few days until I was 16 years old. Not that I had reminded anyone.

I walked into my new room practically empty handed, I now had a larger backpack, well rucksack it now was. I had a few more clothing items, a new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. The rest of my belongings had barely made it out of the bag.

Beth was sitting on the bed, eagerly waiting my arrival.

'Hello?' I asked, laughing at her eager face.

'Hi!' She chirped back, taking my hand and dragging me onto the bed opposite her.

She took my bag and sat it next to her dresser before walking back and regaining her spot on the bed.

'I'll sleep on the floor,' I smiled at her, pointing to the large spot on the floor.

'Alright, but I think we have a blow-up mattress in the attic! I'll ask daddy to get it for you.' She smiled brightly.

It was nice to see her happy again.

* * *

Beth dragged a blue blow-up mattress into the room.

We both took a side each and started to blow it up.

Once it was ready, we agreed to top it up every evening before bed.

I laid my pillow and my sleeping bag on top of it. Beth had even given me a drawer in her 3-drawer dresser.

I had put my shirts in one pile and my pants in another, keeping my underwear and bras in the rucksack.

I was allowed to put my toothbrush in the holder in Beth's en-suite bathroom that we share with Maggie and now Glenn.

I wrapped my hair bobbles around my hairbrush handle and put it on top of the dresser.

There were a few items left in my rucksack, the photo of Carrie and I, my mp3, some batteries and two sets of headphones. All of which I left in the rucksack except from the mp3, I brought it out, laid on the mattress and listened to it. How much I had missed music.

Beth came in a few minutes later, asking if I had unpacked, she had insisted that I did so it felt more like home, I had hesitated but agreed.

* * *

Glenn and my mom were standing at the RV, probably trying to make it work again.

Glenn was intently working on it while my mom handed him tools.

I watched as Dale's apprentice worked his magic and the RV sprung to life.

It made me smile.

All three of us piled into the RV and chuckled as we made our way back to the farm, reminiscing old Dale memories.

* * *

T-Dog and I made our way towards the barn to take Randall out.

I was so happy that he was getting a chance to survive, with or without me.

We made jokes, shoving each other as we approached the barn.

'Yo Randy!' T-Dog called laughed, 'Governor called, you're off the hook!'

We piled into the barn to see an empty space, with handcuffs in Randall's place.

T-Dog looked at me as my face turned white, I felt faint.

If he hadn't of caught me, I would have collapsed.

'Come on.' He mumbled, angrily, stabilizing me as we made out way back to the farm.

How our moods had chanced in less than 30 seconds.

* * *

'Get everybody back in the house!' Rick ordered, taking a search party out for Randall.

'He wouldn't do this, he wouldn't do this.' I repeated, curling myself up into a ball on the ground.

'Come on,' Maggie soothed, wrapping her arms around me and taking me towards the house.

She made me a cup of hot cocoa, something I hadn't had in years.

'I'd offer you some marshmallows but we're all out.' She joked lightly.

I smiled weakly, drinking up the hot liquid.

'He'll be alright, it'll be a misunderstanding.' Maggie hugged me tightly.

* * *

I didn't want to stay here anymore, I'd slip out and try to find Randall on my own.

I grabbed my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, my clothes, everything and piled it back into my rucksack.

I let the hair out of the blow-up mattress, rolled up my sleeping bag with the pillow in the middle and secured it with a belt to my rucksack.

I hid the bag in the broom closet, ready to leave in the morning.

Shane had said that Randall got a jump on him. Rubbish.

I ran into the woods, following closely behind Daryl and Glenn who split up from Rick and Shane.

I kept my hand on my knife, a gunshot would attract uninvited guests to the party.

We had walked for about a half hour before an unsettling thought hit me.

What if Randall was actually bad? What if he was playing me to get sympathy? Did he even love me? Did I even love him?

The questions gave me a headache so I pushed them out of my brain and kept focused.

It was really dark by the point. I could stay close to the pair without them noticing.

'Shane must have followed him a lot longer than he said.' Daryl was inspecting the tracks that were left, 'There's blood on this tree, and more tracks.'

Glenn and Daryl hid behind a tree after hearing rustling, I did the same.

Glenn hopped out from his tree, knife raised.

I heard Glenn fall to the ground and the walker attacked Daryl.

I jumped from my hiding spot, running over to inspect the dead body.

I saw Glenn's knife in the dead center of its head.

Randall's head.

I cried out, throwing myself down next to his body.

'No, no, no, no!' I put my hands on his face, tears dripping down faster than I could have thought possible.

Daryl and Glenn didn't tell me off, they took an arm each and took me back to the farm.

I struggled, thrashing, wanting to go back to Randall's body.

Daryl told Glenn to take me back to the farm while he inspected the body.

* * *

'Rick and Shane ain't back?' Daryl asked when we got back, 'We heard a shot.'

Maggie ran to me, pushing Glenn's arms off and taking me in her own.

'Maybe they found Randall.' Lori suggested.

'We found him.'

'Is he back in the shed?' Patricia asked.

'He was a walker.'

My sobs became louder and I got a few sympathetic looks as Maggie's arms tightened around me.

'Did you find the walker that bit him?' Hershel had his hands in his pockets, not phased by the news.

'The weird thing is,' Glenn started awkwardly, 'He wasn't bit.'

'His neck was broke.' Daryl explained.

'So he fought back?' Patricia again.

'The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other, Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. No, they were together.' Daryl informed us.

'Could you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane, and find out what on earth is going on?' Lori came up to Daryl, pleading with him.

'You got it.' And Daryl left.

* * *

'Patricia! Get the blinds.' Hershel whispered after we noticed the extremely large herd of walkers heading our way.

'I'll get the guns.' My mom hurried back into the house after Patricia.

'Maybe they're just passing like the herd on the highway, should we just go inside?' Glenn asked Daryl, optimistically.

'A herd that size will rip the house down.'

Hershel brought out a shot gun, so stereotypical.

'You can go if you want.' He informed us, cocking his gun.

'You gonna take them all on?'

'We have guns, we have cars.'

'We'll kill as many as we can.' My mom reassured him.

'Mom! What are we gonna do?' I buried my face into her shoulder.

'Go get your rucksack, don't you dare leave without it, alright? You get your gun and you stay with Daryl, you understand?' She told me, taking my face into her hands, before looking to Daryl.

'I'll take care of her, don't worry.' He nodded to her, taking me back into the house to grab my bag.

I ran to the broom cupboard, ripped my bag open and make a sweep of the kitchen for some water bottles and some cans of food. After it was completely full, I reunited with Daryl who was filling his bag up too.

I nodded to him and we joined the madness outside.

'This is my farm, I'll die here!' Hershel announced to everyone.

'Alright, it's as good a night as any.' Daryl jumped over the railings, helping me over after him.

He got on Merle's motorcycle and waited for me to get on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his back.

We arrived at the barn which was eaten up by the flames.

The RV parked behind us while my mom and T-Dog drove around the walkers, shooting at them from the blue truck.

Maggie and Glenn were in another car doing the same as the truck.

Beth, Lori, Carol and Patricia were back in the farm house, I couldn't help but worry about them as I blasted the walkers brains out.

Jimmy was in the RV, shooting at them with his gun, attracting more of them towards him.

He drove the vehicle to the barn so Rick and Carl could jump onto it from the barn.

'No!' I cried as the RV was over run and Jimmy was a lost cause.

I saw a figure in the background that was shooting the walkers down as fast as he could back at the farm.

Hershel.

Daryl dragged me back onto the bike as things got a little too close for comfort.

We rode away from the farm and waited on the road outside.

'What are we waiting for?' I demanded, looking at the scene around us.

He was about to reply but was cut off by Carol's high-pitched scream.

I hopped off, letting Carol sit down, before climbing onto her lap and holding on for dear life.

* * *

The devastation we left behind.

The barn engulfed in flames, the farm was now home to thousands of walkers.

I wanted to describe how I felt, but I couldn't.

I couldn't find a way to explain how I was feeling.

I was numb.

Sure I could feel my face on Daryl's back and Carol's arms wrapped around me, but I was lost.

Completely and Utterly lost.

* * *

We were scattered and yet we all knew where to meet up.

Back where we looked for Sophie.

The highway.

Like magic, all of the cars met up at once. Greeting three people who had already arrived.

Hershel, Carl and Rick.

Carl ran to me as soon as the bike stopped, helping me from Carol's lap.

He looked me up and down, checking for bites or scratched, while I did the same to him.

When we were both clear, we hugged each other, relieved.

He broke away when he saw Lori, he and Rick ran to her while I smiled, looking for my mom.

Maggie ran to Hershel, as did Beth.

The reunion wasn't complete.

'Where did you find everyone?' Rick asked Daryl.

'I saw this guys headlights, zig zagging across the road, figured he had to be asian driving like that.' He joked, even Glenn laughed.

'Good one.'

'Where's the rest of us?'

'We're the only one's that's made it so far.'

'Shane?' Lori stood up from Carl looking at Rick who shook his head.

'Andrea?' Glenn asked, looking around the group.

'She saved me then I lost her.' Carol explained, sadly.

'No!' I cried out, gaining everyone's attention, 'Are you kidding me?'

Maggie came over, wrapping me in her arms, but I shook her off.

'Don't touch me! I just lost the last thing I had in this world, the last thing!'

I stormed off and no one followed me.

'We saw her go down.' T-Dog informed us, I turned back to see his solemn expression.

They explained how Patricia and Jimmy were gone too.

I should comfort Beth, Maggie and Hershel.

But I can't.

'You definitely saw Andrea?' I heard Carol ask.

'There were walkers everywhere.'

'Did you see her?' Carol asked again, more urgency in her voice.

'I wanna go back,' Daryl climbed on his bike and I appeared behind him.

'No,' Rick stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Can't just leave her, this poor girl lost her mom.' He nodded to me.

'She isn't there, she isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead.' The harshness in Rick's voice made me furious and no one stopped me when I ran for him.

'What did you say?' I screamed in his face, 'That's my mom! If it was Carl would you be so sure? No you would go to the ends of the earth you selfish bastard!' I slapped him and got on the motorcycle.

'We're going back to check.' Daryl announced.

'There's no way to find her.'

'So we're not even gonna look for her?' Glenn interrupted, astonished.

'We gotta keep moving, walkers will be crawling all over here.'

'I say head east.' T-Dog put his opinion in.

'Stay off the main roads.' Daryl had already forgotten what he said.

'What about my mom?' I cried out.

'I'm sorry lil' one, but Rick's right, your mom had enough sense not to stay in that place, we won't find her.'

'But we looked for Sophia! She ran off!'

'That's different-'

'No it's not, you risked your life for a doll but you won't for my mom. Fine.' I got off the motorcycle and climbed into the small silver car beside Beth and Maggie, Hershel and Glenn were in the front seats.

* * *

We stopped when Rick honked his horn and everyone got out.

'You out?' Daryl asked, talking about fuel.

'Running on fumes.'

'We can't stay here.' Maggie was paranoid and rightly so.

'We can't all fit in one car.' Glenn pointed out.

'We'll make a run for gas in the morning.' Rick decided.

'And spend the night here?'

'I'm freezing!'

'We'll build a fire yeah?'

Multiple voices filled the air and all I wished for was silence.

'How you doing on ammo?' Daryl was checking his arrows.

'Not got enough.' Rick walked around looking at the surroundings.

'We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out.' I was shocked to hear Maggie swear and so was Hershel.

'Watch your mouth! Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick.'

'Alright we'll set up a perimeter, in the morning we'll find gas and some supplies, we'll keep pushing on.'

Maggie offered to take Glenn and get gas but Rick didn't want anyone getting stranded.

'Rick, we're stranded now!' Glenn objected.

'I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse but at least we found each other.'

I finally stepped out of the car, a look of pure hatred etched on my face.

'You all found each other.' I corrected, 'I lost my mom, I lost everything I had in this world, so you act like the big bad boss of the woods, but don't expect me to fall in line. To me you're just an asshole.'

Maggie didn't even hiss at me about my language, everyone was quiet.

'We'll make camp tonight over there,' Rick broke the silence, pointing to some stone ruins, 'Get on the road in the brink of day.'

They discussed Randall, a delicate subject.

'We found Randall but he wasn't bit.' Daryl told Rick.

'How's that possible?' 'What the hell happened?'

Questions exploded out of Beth and Lori's mouths, but soon fell silent waiting for Rick's answer.

'Shane killed Randall, just like he always wanted to.' Daryl spoke again, finality in his voice.

'And then the herd got him?' Another question from Lori.

'We're all infected.' Rick said after a few minutes.

Everyone looked so shocked, silently pleading for an explanation.

'At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it.'

'And you never said anything?' Carol spoke up again.

'Would it have made a difference?'

'You knew this while time?' Glenn accused.

'How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that-'

'That is not your call! Okay when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone!' Glenn had a point.

'I thought it was best if people didn't know.'

Glenn gave him a death stare before shutting up, watching Rick walk away.

* * *

Everyone huddled around the campfire, it was quiet, silent.

It was nice.

Until Carol started bitching about Rick and Maggie suggested we take our chances.

'Do something!' Carol hissed at Rick.

'I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together! Alive! I've been doing that all along, no matter what! I didn't ask for this.' He hissed at all of us.

'He's right. What can he do?' I finally spoke up. 'Sure he left my mom but he did it to keep the rest of you safe, so be grateful. If you want him to do something why don't you do it yourself Carol! Rather than sit around and bitch about everyone behind their backs.'

'I killed my best friend for you people, for christ sake!' Rick continued.

Everyone looked a mixture of appalled and surprised.

'You saw what he was like. How he pushed me. How he compromised us. How he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back.' He spat, 'He gave me no choice! He was my friend but he came after me, my hands are clean!'

'Actually no, you've been sitting in the dirt for a while, they're pretty dang filthy.' I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

'Maybe you people are better off without me, go ahead.' Rick pointed to the woods, 'I saw there's a place for us but maybe, maybe it's another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again, why don't you go and find out yourself. Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door! You can do better, let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine, but let's get one thing straight, if you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore.'

* * *

**WOOOO! I put the last two episodes into one chapter, woot woot! This is the end of Season 1, I'm writing the first episode of season 2 so look out for it over the next few days! **

**Thanks for reading the last chapter of Bouquet of Flowers! Hope you read the next season!**

**-Ciaooooo**


	16. NEW SEASON! -Bud of the Roses-

**In case you didn't know, this story is finished. Whatt? You say?**

**There's a new season! :o**

**5 Chapters are posted so far so please! PLEAAAAAASE! Read it, I've changed my writing style after Chp4 so yeah have fun reading that! Thank you and goodnight**

**/bows**


End file.
